White Flag
by SammiL3
Summary: AU:They've been best friends most of their lives until a misunderstanding drove them apart.Years later they reunite while working at NCIS.will they rekindle their friendship,start a romance,or just end up hating each other?M to be safe.Tiva/Tabby/McAbby?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I do not own these characters I am just using them. Don't sue me =]**

I started writing this story while I was listening to "Can't Let Go" from Landon Pigg.

**r&r please =] criticism is welcome. It helps me become a better writer.**

**

* * *

**

**New Orleans- Summer of 1986**

As little seven year old Anthony DiNozzo jr. sat on the front step of his house drinking a juice box he noticed people moving in next door. He curiously watched as he saw an older man and woman walk up the steps of their new home and hugged each other. He then noticed a little girl getting out of the car. She had long black hair, in pig tails, and dressed in a dark shirt and overalls. As her parents walked into the house, she noticed little Anthony sitting on his steps and quickly ran over to introduce herself.

"Hi! My names Abby, well it's really Abigail, but I hate my name so everyone calls me Abby. What's your name?" she said cheerfully.

"Go away you freak!" he said whilst throwing his juice box at her then ran inside his house.

Little Abby ran to her house with tears filling her beautiful green eyes.

"Abby, what's wrong?" her mother said as Abby ran into her arms.

"The b-boy next door…threw his j-juice box at me and c-called me a f-freak." she sobbed into her mothers shoulder.

"Well lets go over and have a talk with that boy and his mother."

She signed to her deaf husband that they would be back shortly.

Abby's mother grabbed Abby's little hand and began walking over to the DiNozzo residence.

"Ring the door bell, Sweetie."

"Yes?" a woman said as she opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Sciuto and this here is my daughter, Abby. We just moved in next door. Abby said that she came up to your son to introduce herself and in return he threw his juice box at her and called her a freak." she said while trying to be as polite as possible. "It hurt Abbys' feelings very much and I was wondering if your son came come out to apologize to her."

"I am very sorry that this happened, Mrs. Sciuto. Anthony doesn't understand that he has to be nice to girls. He learned that girls are icky from his older brother." she giggled.

"I understand that completely. I have a son who is seventeen and lives with his grandparents, but I remember when he went through that stage."

"I do apologize, where are my manners? I am Caroline DiNozzo. Please, come in." she opened the door to let them into the living room. "Please take a seat. Anthony and I will be with you shortly. May I get you two a glass of lemonade?"

"No, thank you." Mrs. Sciuto said while taking a seat on the couch.

"May I please have a glass?" Abby said quietly and politely as she sat down next to her mother.

"Of course."

They waited about five minutes before Mrs. DiNozzo came back with Abby's glass of lemonade and Anthony in hand.

"Here is your lemonade, Abby." Mrs. DiNozzo said while handing her the glass.

"Thank you, Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Of course, Sweetie, anytime."

She looked over at Anthony with a stern face. "Anthony, take a seat next to Abby please."

As he walked over and sat next to Abby all he could do was keep his eyes on the floor.

"Anthony. I heard what you did to Abby. That is not how you treat a girl or anyone for that matter. That is just rude and disrespectful. You know you have been raised better than that. Now I want you to turn to Abby and give her your deepest apologies." his mother said firmly.

He turned and looked up at Abby then back at his mother.

"Go on, Anthony."

"I'm sorry, Abby." he said quietly.

"what are you sorry for, Anthony? And speak up."

"I'm sorry for throwing my juice box at you and calling you a mean name"

"and what was that mean name, Anthony?"

"freak." he said in almost a whisper.

"now apologize correctly."

Tony let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry for throwing my juice box at you and called you a freak."

"Now, Abby, since he apologized, what is it that you say?" Abby's mother said while turning to her.

"Apology is accepted and all is forgotten." she said happily.

"And why is it all forgotten?" her mother said while smiling proudly at her little girl.

"Because it's better to forgive then to hold a grudge."

Tony looked up at his mother in confusion.

"Mom, what's a grudge?"

"A grudge is when you're mad at someone for a long time" Abby said while getting off the couch. "Mrs. DiNozzo, where do I put the glass now that I'm finished?"

She smiled at how adorable and polite Abby was.

"Just hand it to me, Sweetie. I'll take care of it."

Once Abby handed her the glass she turned to Anthony.

"You have any toys to play with?" Abby said curiously.

"I don't have Barbies." Tony said while getting off of the couch.

"Ew! Barbies are gross. I like G.I Joe!"

Anthony smiled and shouted, "I like G.I Joe, too! Wanna play?"

"Sure!" Abby yelled happily.

As the kids both turned around to go play outside with G.I Joe, Mrs. DiNozzo called out for Anthony.

"Anthony, where do you think you are going?"

"Outside to play G.I Joe with Abby." he said excitingly.

"You are punished for what you did today. One week."

"Awww man!" both children said as they walked back toward the living room.

"Abby, we need to start unpacking. Once it's ok with Anthony's mom, you two can play G.I Joe all you want." her mother said to her while patting her back lightly.

"Alright, Mommy. See ya later, Anthony." Abby said while walking toward the front door with her mother.

"See ya!"

**One Week Later**

Abby was outside riding her bike on the sidewalk when she heard her name called. She stopped and turned to see who it was. It was Anthony trying to catch up.

"Hey Abby, whats up?"

"Just riding my bike up and down the street. Want to ride with me?"

"sure."

As they rode their bikes up and down the street they began talking about things they liked and things they didn't like. One common interest made Anthony very happy.

"You like "Magnum P.I", too?!" he shouted while breaking.

"Yeah. I think it's awesome." Abby said while turning her bike around to face him.

"how about "Mighty Mouse"?"

"I…LOVE MIGHTY MOUSE!" she yelled.

Tony laughed at held up his hand. "high five!"

They high five each other then began riding their bikes again.

"Want to come over my house and listen to some records?" Abby said while putting the kickstand on her bike in front of her house.

"What kind of records?"

"The Beatles."

"I never listened to them. My mom and dad listen to Frank Sinatra, a lot."

Abby opened her mouth widely then fell on the grass pretending to pass out.

"You have never listened to The Beatles?!"

"nope…" he said while feeling embarrassed.

"Come on!" she said while pulling him into her house.

While they sat down in Abby's room eating "Pop Rocks" ,they listened to The Beatles' "Magical Mystery Tour" record.

"Wow, I like The Beatles! They're cool!" Anthony said while eating more "Pop Rocks".

" I know! My mom loves The Beatles. She says that when I was in her tummy she would play this record and I would dance a lot."

"That's so awesome!" he said in amazement.

"Wanna be my best friend?" she said while getting up to get more candy.

"yeah!"

"ok, well now that you're my best friend I'm calling you, Tony. I like it better than Anthony."

"Alright. I like that… Tony DiNozzo…" he said while sitting against her bed thinking about it.

She sat down next to him and handed him another pack of the rock candy while continuing to listen to the album.

After that day they were inseparable. They always ate lunch together, played at recess together and since they had all their classes together they always sat next to each other. Nothing or no one could ever tear them apart. For nine years they were as close as best friends could get. They were always there for one another no matter what the situation and they always seemed to know the other one better than the back of their own hand.

That all changed once Tony made the basketball and the football team. Abby was always a strange yet friendly girl who had many friends, but Tony was her best friend. Now that Tony was a jock he only hung out with them and rarely saw or hung out with Abby.

**1995- High school cafeteria**

One day at lunch, Abby was sitting with her punk friend, Ashley. As they were discussing their chemistry homework, a few Sloppy Joe's flew threw the air and landed all over Abby, Ashley and their books.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Ashley yelled while getting up quickly to get the meat sauce off of her.

The jock table immediately started laughing. When Abby looked over at the table she noticed that Tony wasn't there.

"You think you're so fucking cute. You losers haven't won a fucking game since '93 so flake off!"

That's when the team became quiet and grew angry.

"Come on, Ash. Let's go clean up before the bell rings." Abby said while grabbing her books and began walking to the bathroom.

As the girls grabbed their books and walked toward the bathroom, they heard one of the jocks yell at them.

"That's right! Take a hike you fucking freaks!" he said as the rest of the table joined him in laughter.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Tony said while walking up to his jock table.

"Those fucking goth freaks. We nailed them with Sloppy Joe's, dude." The buff blonde jock said while taking a big bite into his sandwich.

"oh really?" Tony said while trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah, man. You should have seen it. One of them just jumped up and freaked out then they left."

"Aw, man. It sucks I missed it." he said while trying to sound disappointed..

"It's alright, T-man. We'll get them another time." Bill the quarterback said while biting into his burger.

**Later at Abby's House**

Her house became very quiet since her mother passed of breast cancer. She has been trying to stay positive for her father, but he's been very depressed since his wife's death. Abby not only loved her mother because it was her mother, but she became Abby's best friend.

(Dad, what would you like to eat for dinner tonight?) she signed to her father.

(nothing, sweetheart. I'm not hungry.)

She sighed.

(Daddy, you have to eat something. It's not healthy for you to skip meals)

(I'm fine, Abigail. I will get something when I am hungry)

She walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek then hugged him tightly.

"I miss mom, too, Dad." she said to her father so that he could read her lips.

He sighed.

(Go eat then finish up your schoolwork) he signed followed by kissing her head.

Later on that night Ashley called.

"Hey, did you manage to get the rest of the meat sauce out of your hair?"

"Yeah, I did. After washing it about four times." Abby giggled while writing down an answer to her chemistry homework.

"I still have yet to get it all out! It's so annoying!…so are you doing advanced chem or advanced algebra right now?"

"Chem."

"How long have you been doing it for?"

"About two hours now."

"I just finished, I worked on that for three hours tonight. So ridiculous."

"Tell me about it." Abby laughed while skimming through her book looking for another answer to a question.

They continued talking for a while on the phone before Abby had to put her on hold for a second.

"Could you hold on? Macho Macho men are being extremely noisy outside right now." she said annoyingly.

"Dropping off Tony I assume?"

"You bet. Hold on."

Abby got up to close her window. As she closed it half way she heard one of the jocks in the car yell out something to her.

"Hey, Goth freak! We making too much noise? Not like daddy can hear us anyway!" he laughed followed by the others.

Before she closed her window all the way, she looked at all the jocks in the Suzuki Samurai, she noticed that Tony was sitting in the front seat about to get out and he didn't even say a word to defend her.

"Can I call you back? I've had it with those fucking jocks and Tony not standing up for me." she said angrily.

"of course! Call me back and tell me everything!"

She hung up her phone, grabbed her sweater, grabbed a picture from her desk and walked outside.

The jocks were about to drive off when they noticed Abby walking up toward Tony.

She slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Tony!" she screamed at him.

He stayed silent.

"We've been or at least we were best friends since we were seven years old. We knew one another better than we knew our own selves! We were inseparable! I told you everything! I was there for you when your parents went through that nasty divorce!" she began to cry.

" I was there when your dog died when we were eleven and you cried for hours on my shoulder! I was there when Michelle Johnson broke your fucking heart and you were a fucking wreck! I was there! You weren't there for me when my mom died! You weren't there when I got my heart broken by Chris Franklin six months ago! You don't even defend me when these fucking meat heads offend me!" she put a picture of her and him ,when they were about ten, in his face then ripped it in half. "This means shit now! Fuck you, Tony! Have a nice fucking life, ass hole!"

She walked back into her house to leave Tony and his jock friends there stunned at what just happened.

"Dude, that was not fucking cool…" the buff blonde jock said angrily. "she jus fucking disrespected you like that, man. Fuck that. She has another thing coming to her."

"Just leave it alone. Just leave her alone. I'll see you guys tomorrow…" Tony said while picking up the ripped picture and putting it in his pocket then walked into his house.

"We have to do something, man." the buff blonde jock said frustratingly.

"Don't worry, she'll get what's coming to her. Just leave it up to me." Bill the quarterback said while smirking maliciously then drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: In the previous chapter I purposely made the dates the way they are for the purpose of the story. Just an fyi. **

**I do not own Tony or Abby or any other character from NCIS, I just borrow them. Do not sue me =]**

* * *

**Tony's House**

His father lies on the couch, drunk, while watching the game on television. Tony knew that this would be the case, so he walked in as quietly as possible. As he made it half way up the stairs, his father called out for him.

"Anthony! Come here now!" his father said while slurring his words.

Tony sighed as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"What was all that ruckus outside interrupting my game?" he said angrily.

"It was nothing… Sorry…"

Tony turned around to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Once he turned around he felt his fathers fist come into contact with his jaw.

"Don't you disrespect me like that! You just don't walk away from me until I tell you we are finished!" he yelled as he began to kick Tony while he was on the ground.

"Stop! Dad, Stop!" he shouted while curling up into a ball trying to protect his body.

"You. _WILL._ learn. to respect me, Anthony!" his father yelled while giving him body and face shots with his fist.

"I'm sorry, Dad! Please just stop!"

As Anthony DiNozzo Sr. looked down at his feet, he saw his son. Face covered in blood and is already starting to see bruising while feeling no remorse for what he's done. Tony tried to stand, but stumbled against the wall while holding his ribs and attempted to walk toward the stairs. Unable to walk, he slowly crawled up the stairs and into his room.

Once he made it to his bed, he carefully laid down and quietly wept.

After drifting off to sleep for a few hours, he opened his eyes to find them looking at a picture on his desk. It was of Abby and Him when they were about thirteen years old, dressed nicely for a dance, as he was putting a corsage on her wrist. He smiled as he drifted back to sleep while remembering that evening.

**Flashback**

_He rang her doorbell._

_He heard foot steps coming to the door._

_He anxiously waited to see what his best friend looked like in a dress after only seeing her in baggy pants for so many years.._

"_Oh, Anthony, don't you look handsome!" Mrs. Sciuto said while opening the door. "Come in and wait in the living room. Abby will be out in just a minute."_

_As he patiently waited, he heard "Lullaby" from The Cure coming from Abby's room. All he could do was smile._

"_Mrs. Sciuto, is Abby almost ready? We're going to be late." Tony asked while chuckling._

"_Yes, she will be right out. You know how Abby is now a days. Now that she wears make up she has to make sure it's perfect." her mother stated while giggling. _

_A few minutes later, Tony heard Abby's mother gasp as her daughter walked out of her room._

_He was at a loss for words when he saw her._

_She walked out in a long beautiful red dress with matching shoes. Her hair half up half down with two pieces of hair in her face, her red lipstick and dark eye make up just completed her look. _

_She walked out of the room shyly while walking toward her mother and Tony._

"_Oh, Abigail, you look so beautiful." her mother said while beginning to tear up._

"_Oh, Mom. Come on! You promised!" she whined while moping the rest of the way toward the living room._

"_I'm sorry, Sweetie. You just look so beautiful, I can't help myself."_

"_Where's dad?" _

"_Oh, Abby, he's asleep. He still has a cold and needs as much sleep as possible."_

_Abby sighed then showed a sign of guilt on her face because she was sick a few days before._

_She then looked at Tony while he was giving her a blank stare._

"_Uh…Tony? Why are you staring at me like a deer staring into head lights?"_

_Her mother smirked then walked into the kitchen to find her camera._

"_I…uhm…I'm sorry, Abs. You just look…different." he said hesitantly._

"_It's bad isn't it? She said while looking down at her dress._

"_No! it looks great!" he said as he hugged her. "I got this flower for you." _

_She laughed as she took the small plastic case from him._

"_It's called a "Corsage", Tony." she opened it and handed it to him. "You're supposed to put it on my wrist…" _

"_While I take a picture of it." her mother cut in while smiling and getting the camera ready. "Alright, Anthony, start putting the corsage on her wrist and just before you take your hands away look up at the camera and smile."_

_Seconds later there was a flash from the camera._

"_Ok, you have your picture, can we go now, Mom?" she begged._

"_Not yet, Abby. I have to take a few more for Mrs. DiNozzo. She asked me to since she is in the hospital. Poor thing slipped down the stairs…how is she doing, Anthony?" she asked with concern._

"_She's doing alright. A few more days in there and she will be good as new." he said while attempting to sound positive._

_Abby knew what really happened and knew that it was upsetting Tony, so she changed the subject quickly._

"_Mom, can we please take these pictures and go to the dance? We're really going to be late."_

"_Alright, alright, keep your shoes on, Abigail…I need you both to go in front of the house so we can take a few more pictures."_

_They made their way to the front of the house and waited for Mrs. Sciuto to come out._

"_Thanks for changing the subject, Abs." he whispered when he saw Mrs. Sciuto coming toward the door._

"_Anytime, T." she said warmly._

_After taking a few more pictures Abby was becoming impatient._

"_Mommmmmmm." she whined._

"_Alright, Alright, one more." she said while getting ready to take a close up of them. "3...2...1" _

_Right before she took the picture, Abby turned and kissed Tony on the cheek that gave him a surprised look on his face which made Abby's mother laugh._

"_That is by far the best picture of the night." she said while continuing to laugh._

"_Mommy please!"_

"_Okay, okay. Get in the car, let me get the keys." she said while entering the house._

_As they waited in the car they were silent. Tony was about to break the silence when Abby beat him to it._

"_I did it because you're my best friend. And thank you for asking me. I rather go to my first dance with my best friend than someone I would feel strange with."_

_He smiled then put his arm her shoulder to hug her._

"_I feel the same way, Abs… now let's go to this dance and see if it sucks." _

**End of Flashback**

The next morning Tony awoke to severe pain throughout his body. He could barely make it to his bathroom without the urge of wanting to crawl. When he finally made it to his bathroom he hesitated to look into the mirror.

He barely recognized himself.

His bottom lip was swollen and cut, his left eye completely bruised, and there was dry blood all over his face.

He lifted up his shirt to see his ribs and stomach were black and blue in various areas. With the slightest touch to his abdomen he experienced excruciating pain.

Tony made his way back to his room and called Bill to let him know not to pick him up today.

"Bill? It's Tony. Look, you don't have to come get me today. I got really sick last night so I'm not going to school." he said while sounding faint.

"Is it because of what happened with that freak last night?"

"It has nothing to do with that, I just got sick, alright?" he said strictly.

"Alright, if you say so. See you later on then."

Tony hung up his phone and laid down on his bed again.

"I can't take this shit anymore…" he said to himself before falling back asleep.

**Abby's House**

Abby did nothing but cry all night as she went through all her photo albums.

_Abby and Tony's first day of 4th__ grade_ read the bottom of the picture as they had their arms around each other and giving each other bunny ears.

_Abby and Tony's first day of 6__th__ grade._

_Abby and Tony's first dance._

_Abby and Tony's Halloween party '92._

Looking at all those pictures and remembering how things used to be just crushed her. As she finished going through albums she would stick them in a box so she can put them in her basement.

It was three in the morning when she finally reached the last album.

_Summer of '93 _read the last album. As she opened it, she saw pictures of them that made her giggle. There were pictures of them rollerblading, photo booth pictures from the mall, her sitting on Tony's shoulders. When she came across the last photo in the unfinished album it made her burst into tears harder than she cried earlier.

Standing in front of her house, Abby to one side of the photo pretending to look disgusted at Tony while he was on the other side of the photo facing her and giving her a puppy dog face.

_The day before freshmen year…_she said to herself as she sobbed herself to sleep.

Her alarm went off at six thirty.

It was time to get ready for school, but at this point she just wanted to stay in bed all day.

_No…I'm not letting this jerk get to me anymore…_ she said as she got up and got in the shower.

After her shower, she got dressed and made breakfast.

(Daddy, I made eggs and toast for you)

(Thank you, but I'm not hungry. I'll eat later.)

"Dad, promise me you will eat something today!"

(I promise, Sweetheart. Go finish getting ready for school, Ashley will be here any minute to pick you up) he signed then gave his daughter a kiss on the head.

(Alright, Daddy. I love you)

She put her stained chemistry book in her backpack then heard the car horn.

(Alright, Dad, I'm leaving. I'll see you later.)

(Bye, Sweetie.)

Ashley saw Abby walk out of the house wearing her long black lace skirt, a black corset top with her hair down while wearing her deep red lipstick and heavy black eyeliner.

"Woah! Babe alert!" Ashley said while turning down "Self Esteem" by the Offspring and opened the door of her 1979 Ford Maverick for her friend.

"shut it!" Abby said while laughing and getting in the card.

Ashley looked over at Tony's house then turned to Abby.

"What happened last night? You never called me back."

Abby let out a deep sigh as her friend began driving.

"I'll explain when we're in Chem. Right now, I just don't have the energy to get started up again."

"Alright… that bad, huh?"

"For the most part…"

Abby told her everything once they were in Chemistry. Ashley was shocked by how Abby acted. It wasn't like her to not only speak that way, but to smack him across the face is what threw her off.

"You've got to be fucking kidding?! And he didn't do anything after all that shit?!" Ashley yelled during the lecture.

"Is there something you would like to share Ms. Kellen? If not, may I continue without interruptions?" the chemistry teacher said aggravatingly while the entire class turned to look at the two girls.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

The teacher continued on with the lecture and the students took their attention off the girls as they continued to whisper.

"Nice job, Ash." Abby giggled while taking some notes.

"I'm sorry, but jeez, he didn't say anything? Not even a sorry?"

"not a word…."

"I should cut him with my studded bracelet."

"It's fine, I officially told him to flake off. He doesn't matter anymore…"

At that time, the bell rang and it was time for them to go to lunch.

"Want to go out to eat today?" Ashley said while walking to her locker to grab her other books.

"Yeah. Let's go somewhere we haven't gone in a while."

They both looked at each other, smirked and shouted at the same time.

"Pizza Hut!"

After they went to Pizza Hut, they went back to school to go to Algebra and English class. When the last bell rang they went to their lockers to put away books and grabbed books they needed. On the way to Ashley's car, she stopped and cursed herself.

"Oh, fuck me!" she said angrily.

"What's wrong?" Abby said curiously.

"I forgot that I have to go to Mr. Suarez' class and have him fix my grade on my exam. Do you mind waiting here while I go, it'll only be a minute."

"Sure, no problem, take your time."

"Be back in a flash!"

She took off to Mr. Suarez' class upstairs and left Abby to stand by the boys locker room.

The buff blonde jock opened the door of the locker room to leave when he noticed Abby stand there alone. He ran back inside the locker room to get Bill.

"Hey Bill, guess whose standing right outside the locker room." he said with a joyful tone.

"Goth freak?!"

"That's the one!"

"who else is in here?" Bill asked curiously while getting out of the showers.

"Just you, me and Jake."

"You and Jake bring her in. We're doing this now."

The buff blonde grabbed Jake, the wide receiver, and told him to help him out with grabbing the goth freak.

Jake quietly opened the door of the locker room to make sure the halls were clear. Once there was no one in the hall he pulled Abby into the locker room by her hair.

"Ouch! What the hell!?" she yelled before feeling the buff blondes fist contact her mouth.

She began to scream until she felt another fist contact her stomach and left her breathless.

"Shut her the fuck up." Bill said then watched as Jake shoved a sock into her mouth then quickly wrapped duck tape around her head.

"So, you like to be disrespectful, you fucking freak?" he whispered into her ear as she tried to jerk her way out of the guys grips.

Bill grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to him.

"Bad things happen to freaks like you when you become disrespectful to one of us." he said while taking his towel off of his waist revealing himself to her.

She began to sob and she realized what was about to happen to her.

He began touching up her knee, then to her thigh, followed by slowly placing his hands into her panties.

"It's very warm down there goth freak." he whispered into her ear. "but it's not that wet…"

He stuck two fingers inside of her as she began to sob more.

Jake back handed her to make her shut up, but it only made her nose bleed.

She sobbed harder and harder as Bill kept on shoving his fingers deeper into her.

"See, how you're a bit wetter, you fucking slut." he said as he began to jerk himself slowly. "You're ready for me, not that ready, but close enough."

He grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up onto him. He took the tip of his hard member and began to slide it up and down her semi moist lips.

_Please God, don't let this happen to me… please…_ she kept on begging in her head over and over again.

"Here it goes…" he said while evilly smirking.

Right when he was about to put himself inside of her, she blacked out…


	3. Chapter 3

She opened her eyes slowly and began studying the room she was unfamiliar with.

Looking down at her arm, she noticed the IV that was injecting a low dose morphine into her veins.

As she tried to move around, in the uncomfortable bed, she felt a shooting pain go through her body.

She winced.

"Should we up your morphine, Ms. Sciuto?" the nurse said while checking Abbys' vital signs.

"I'll be fine, thank you." she said groggily. "What happened?"

"I'll be right back, I have to go get Dr. Brady now that you're awake."

The minute the nurse left, Abby began to remember the reason why she was in the hospital.

"_Here it goes…" he said while evilly smirking._

_Right when he was about to put himself inside of her, she blacked out… _

"No!" she cried. "No! No! No!"

"Ms. Sciuto. What's wrong?" Dr. Brady asked while rushing into the room with the nurse.

"He raped me! He raped me!"

She began crying uncontrollably and started having trouble breathing.

"Abby? Abby you have to calm down. You have to take deep breaths." Dr. Brady said in attempt to calm her down a bit. "Alright, I need that sedative and stat!"

While the doctor injected the sedative into her, she heard Ashley out in the hallway.

"What the fuck is happening to her!? Let me in!" she yelled at the nurse while pushing her way in.

Ashley ran to her bed side and grabbed her hand.

"Abs, everything's ok. Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

She slowly drifted to sleep.

"What just happened?! What did you do?!"

"We had to give her a sedative to calm her down, she will be fine."

"I have to go get her father. When will she be awake?" she said to the doctor as she made her way to the door.

"She'll be asleep for a few hours. She might wake up in between, but she'll be out of it and drift back off."

"Alright, I'll be back… and please take care of her doctor."

**Tony's House**

His father was out getting some more booze, so he was safe for the time being.

That warm shower did him some good. He's still in pain, but feels a bit better than he did earlier. He was getting dressed when he heard tires screeching outside his house. He looked out of his window to see Ashley quickly getting out of her car and running to Abby's house. She couldn't open the door, so she found the spare key and made her way inside. Something didn't feel right, so Tony finished getting dressed and made his way outside where he met Ashley taking Abby's father to her car.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tony asked curiously.

Once Ashley got Abby's father into the car she got into Tony's face.

"Like you fucking care, you piece of shit." she said angrily.

She began to walk around to her side of the car when Tony walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Did something happen to Abby?"

"get your fucking hands off me!"

She pulled away from his grip then opened her door until Tony slammed it closed with his hand.

"What the fuck happen?!" he screamed at her.

"They beat the fuck out of her. They beat the fuck out of her and almost raped her and it's all your fucking fault! Now get the fuck away from my car because I have to go to see my friend at the hospital and take her father to go see her!"

She went for a second attempt to get into her car until Tony slammed her door closed again.

"Take me with you." he demanded.

"fuck you, Tony. Why don't you go deal with your fucking "buddies" who did this to her then you can show up at the damn hospital, until then, stay the hell away!"

Tony kept his hand on her car door so she wouldn't be able to open it.

"Get your hand off of my damn door so I can leave!"

"Not until you agree to take me with you!" he shouted.

"I mean it, Tony. Get. Your hand. Off. My fucking car! Now!" she screamed while getting into his face to the point where they began to touch noses.

"Take. Me. With you."

She took out her hidden five and half inch Marine Corps blade and put it to Tony's throat.

"Beautiful blade isn't it? My father gave it to me just before he died. Great Marine. Taught me a lot, including how to use this. Now, I fucking mean it, DiNozzo. Back. The fuck. Off."

He stepped away from the car and allowed her to get in. she put her blade back into it's sheath then rolled down her window.

"I meant what I said, go deal with those dirtbags ,before I do, and then you can show up at the hospital."

She tossed him her blade. "I want that back in my hands in the condition it's in." she drove off and left Tony standing there at a loss for words.

He began to fill with rage. And that's all he felt. He forgot what had happened to him the previous night as well as his injuries. All he cared about was finding Bill. He knew that Bill would be the one behind something like this.

Tony ran inside of his house and picked up his phone. He tried calling Bill, but there was no answer.

_I know where you are you bastard…_ he said to himself as he ran out of the house.

Tony ran a few houses down to see a guy named Max Stevens. Quiet guy that usually kept to himself, but he had a car and Tony needed a favor.

He rang the door bell continuously until Max came to the door.

"Yeah?" Max answered with an aggravated tone.

"Hey Max, it's Tony DiNozzo from a few houses down. Look, something really big just came up and….I need to use your car…"

"You don't talk to me, we have never hung out, not even played as kids even though we've lived a few houses away all of our lives and yet you want to come here now so you can borrow my car?"

"That sounds pretty accurate, yeah…if you want we can… " he paused to be more serious. "Look, Max, it's a matter of life or death here. Please. I will bring it back just the way it is right now. I just need to get from point A to point B then back to point A which is here, it's that easy. Please. I'm begging you."

"A matter of life or death?" Max repeated hesitantly.

"Yes, Max."

He hesitated for a minute then gave Tony his keys.

Tony took off.

He drove forty five minutes outside of New Orleans and went to an abandoned house where he and his friends would go hang out. When he got there he saw Bills car. He ran inside and saw Jake in what looked like a homemade sling for his arm and a broken nose.

"What the fuck happened?!" Tony yelled as he ran into the room.

"Woah, woah, T-man. Relax. Everything is alright." Bill said while putting his arms in front of Tony.

"Don't tell me to fucking relax and everything is not alright! Abby is in the fucking hospital! What the fuck did you guys do to her!"

Bill smirked. "Tonyyyy. Come on. That bitch fucking deserved it."

Tony pulled out the blade and got closer to Bill.

"Woah, Tony, take it easy."

"I will take it easy when you fucking pay for what you did to Abby."

"Put the fucking knife down, Tony." the blonde buff said while pointing a gun at Tony.

"What the fuck? Where'd you get the gun man?" Bill said surprisingly.

"Put the gun away. It doesn't have to get this crazy." Tony said while positioning himself next to Bill and placing the knife down carefully on the floor.

"I don't want to do time, man. We shouldn't have done this dude." the blonde buff said nervously.

"Come on, we can talk about this…just put the gun down." Tony said calmly.

"Yeah, come on. Don't get all crazy on us…"

"I'm not fucking crazy, Bill! Don't say that shit!"

"You're right, you're right, you're not crazy. I'm sorry."

"Come on, just put it down and let's just all talk." Jake said while standing up behind the blonde buff.

Tony looked at Bill and Bill looked at Tony. It's as if they knew what the other was thinking. _You go one way I go another and get the gun before he hurts someone. _Within seconds, Bill ran to the left and Tony to the right, Jake jumped on his back and tried to hold him back with his good arm. The blonde buff panicked and the gun went off.

"Oh my god!"

"What did you do, man!? What the fuck did you just do?!"

"You guys attacked me, so I panicked! I didn't mean to!" he broke out in tears.

"Shit! There's blood everywhere!"

**At the Hospital**

"How is she doing doctor?" Ashley asked while walking toward Abby's room.

"Everything is going very well, she should be waking up sometime soon. This is her father?"

"Yes, but he is deaf. He can read lips, but if you need to communicate with him I am going to try and translate the signing as best as I can."

"I actually had a little sister that was deaf, so I can sign pretty well."

He turned to Abby's father.

(Mr. Sciuto, your daughter has a couple fractured ribs and some cuts and bruises. We did a urine and blood samples, no trace of her being drugged or anything of that sort. She might need to see someone due to trauma, other than that she's healthy.)

(Why would someone do this? Abby is a good girl, she stays out of trouble, has good friends, she is a good student. I just don't understand.)

While Dr. Brady and Mr. Sciuto were signing, Ashley went into the room and sat in a chair next to Abby's bed to wait for her to wake up. As she finished reading the last chapter of "Catch-22",Abby began to wake up.

"Hey…" she said dazedly.

"hey you…how're you feeling?"

"Kind of out it…tired…" she paused and looked away as her eyes began to water. "I remember opening my eyes and seeing you in the locker room, holding me, then I black out again…what happened? Did they…?" she paused.

"No, no they didn't sweetie."

She sat on the bed to lay next to Abby then hugged her as she cried silently.

"Please…tell me what happened."

Ashley sighed and wiped her friends tears away. "Well, after I came back down from seeing Mr. Suarez I went back to meet you where we were before…"

**Flashback**

_Why are all of her things on the floor like this? she said to herself while walking over to Abby's books and picking them up._

_She looked up and down the hallway then realized what door they were near when she left to go to Mr. Suarez' class._

_Oh, fuck… she said while throwing her and Abby' books to the floor._

_She quickly put her long black hair into a pony tail while barging into the boys' locker room. _

"_What the fuck are you doing?!" she yelled as she saw a badly injured unconscious Abby in their arms as Bill was about to insert himself into her._

"_Well, well, looks like the goth freak' little friend wants to join in on the fun. Get her jake"Bill said while taking a step back from Abby._

_As Jake made his way toward Ashley in an attempt to grab her, she took his arm and held it in place as she pushed him behind her dislocating his arm._

"_Ah! Fuck! Fuck!" he cried out._

"_Holy shit.." the blonde buff said in disgust._

_She grabbed Jake and twisted his dislocated arm behind him then pulled her blade out and held it up to his neck._

"_Had no idea I could do this did you?" she whispered in his ear. "That's cause my daddy was a fucking Marine." "Now, you let her go and I won't hang him upside down from the ceiling followed by slitting his throat…" she yelled at Bill and the blonde buff_

"_You're lying…how in the hell would you hang him upside down from the ceiling anyway? No rope around babe." Bill smiled confidently._

_She smiled in return then placed the blade on his stomach. "His intestines…"_

"_Bill, I don't think she's kidding…look at her eyes…" _

"_Bill…" Jake said as he began to cry harder when he felt her pressing the blade deeper into his skin almost penetrating it._

"_What's it going to be?" she said while placed the blade back at Jakes throat._

"_Alright, Alright…."_

_They placed Abby down and stepped a few feet back. Ashley pushed Jake on the floor towards the guys and they ran off. _

_She ran to Abby and held her in her arms._

"_Come on Abby. Wake up.." she said while taking the duck tape off of her face._

_Abby opened her eyes for just a moment then blacked out again. _

_Ashley got up and ran out for help to see if anyone was around. She was able to find a janitor to have him run and call 9-1-1 while she went back to Abby._

"_Everything will be alright.." she said while holding an unconscious Abby and trying to keep it together._

**End of Flashback**

Abby began to cry as her friend held her tightly.

"I remember just standing there, waiting for you to come back, next thing you know someone grabbed my hair and pulled me into the locker room. I got punched in the mouth and the stomach…." she sobbed to get friend. "thank you so much for being there, Ash…"

"Anytime, Abby…"

After an hour of talking, they finally decided to lighten up the mood.

"Let's see what's on tv" Abby said while grabbing the remote. "ouch…ribs are killing me.."

"it's going to be like that for a while…"

(You okay, Abby?) her father signed while walking into the room.

(Daddy, I'm fine. Don't worry.)

(I'm going to the cafeteria, would you girls like anything?)

(No, Dad but thank you.)

(Okay, I'll be back shortly. I love you)

Abby turned on the tv and **BREAKING NEWS** flashed across the screen on the news.

"This is Channel 2 news coming to you live from the scene of a murder investigation. Two high school teen boys dead and the police already have someone in custody. Neighbors called the police and told them they thought they heard a gun go boy was found killed with a gun shot wound to the head in this abandoned house behind me and the crash took place just a few streets over. Investigators believe that the boy that was found dead in the home was killed by the two boys that were in the car crash. The two boys might have attempted to leave the scene and while speeding they lost control of the wheel and crashed into the phone pole. The driver of the car was fine and was taken into custody where as the passenger died at the scene. We'll have more information about this tragic news at 8, here, on Channel 2 news. Back to you, Kristin." the reporter stated.

The camera man was still rolling and showed a better image of the house then started showing photos of the car that was wrecked. Abby' eyes began to water as she remembered that car and seemed to recognize the house.

"oh my god…" she said while covering her mouth in a state of shock.

"What is it, Abs?"

"That's Bills car…" tears began rolling down her face. "You think one of those guys could be Ton…"

Tony ran into the room and over to Abby, holding her closely.

"Abby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I've been such a fucking asshole and you are right, you both are. You might not ever forgive me and I understand, you have every right not to, I just want to come and make sure you are alright and tell you that…"

"Tony, I'm in so much pain right now, please loosen the hug. That's one." she said as she stopped crying and shifted her emotions to anger.

He let go and sat down next to her.

"Two, you're damn right I have every right to never forgive you. I mean fuck, Tony. After everything we've been through together…"

"I'm going to see if you're dad needs me in the cafeteria…Tony can I see you for a quick second in the hall?"

"Sure…I'll be right back, Abby."

Tony walked out into the hall way and saw Ashley leaning up against a wall a few feet away from Abby's door.

"One, where is my knife. Two, what in the fuck happened in that abandoned house? It's all over the fucking news. Two guys are dead. One is taken into custody, what the hell is going on?"

Tony sighed and place his hand on his face.

"I went to confront Bill. When I showed up and was confronting him I pulled out the blade. When I pulled out the blade and started getting closer to Bill, Ryan pulled a gun out on me. I put the blade down and it threw Bill off as well so we both had our hands up to him. Words were exchanged and next thing you know I'm going one way, Bill went another and Jake behind him. Ryan freaked out because we were teaming up against him…the gun went off and got Bill right in the head. We freaked out. Jake and Ryan took off. Then I followed. Next thing you know, Ryan lost control of the car and crashed into the pole. I just kept on going…"

"Oh my god, Tony…" Ashley said while grabbing his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Tony' eyes began to fill with water.

"All I kept thinking about was Abby… and how much of an asshole I've been…how this shit could have been prevented if I was just there for her…like she was always there for me…"

She hugged him tightly and began to rub his back a bit.

"It's okay, Tony. She will forgive you…eventually...it's Abby." she smiled as she pulled away from him.

"I hope…oh right!" he went into his pocket and grabbed her blade. "Here it is, safe and sound."

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Tony… now get in there and make it right…"

Right before he walked into the room, he called out to Ashley before she got on the elevator.

"Hey Ash."

"Yeah?"

He paused and thought for a moment. "We…good?"

"Yeah…for now…" she said as she smiled and entered the elevator.

As he walked into Abby's room and sat in the chair next to her bed, he took one deep breath when he came to the realization that the conversation he was about to have with Abby will be one of the biggest and the most important conversations of his life.

* * *

**a/n: sorry this isn't a really great chapt. I'm so exhausted.(it'll be 3 am soon) I should have been in bed hours ago because I have to work at 8 but I stayed up just so I can finish writing this… hope you at least semi enjoy it =]**

**R & R please : ) and i promise they aren't going to be teens much longer**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Sorry it took me a bit longer to write this chapter. I have been so busy and I had to change a few things. Again, I know the dates are wrong, but it goes well with the story. Hope you like it. Made me blush a little when I wrote this chapter =] a little sad too…R &R please! It gives me more determination to write faster **

**Xoxo Sammi**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Abs, I…"

"No…just shut up, Tony."

After a few minutes of silence, Abby unleashed the animosity that she has been waiting to unmask to Tony since everything began.

"I hope that fucking jacket you're wearing was worth throwing away everything that we had! All because of some stupid jacket our friendship, that meant the world to me, was completely demolished…"

she paused to take a deep breath.

"I just don't fucking get you anymore, Tony. I was always there for you…no matter what the situation was I was there…your failed relationships…your parents divorce…the beatings…I would let you come sneak into my room in the middle of the night…I would hold you close until sunrise…then you would leave without saying one word because all you needed was the reassurance that someone was there for you and I did that no questions asked… when your mother took off…_MY_ mother stepped in and was like a mother to you!"

Tears began to run heavily down her pale face as she continued to pour her heart out.

"We both cooked for you, did your laundry, practically took you into our home as another member of our family! While your father laid on that fucking couch, night after fucking night, drunk off his ass!… Around the time you stopped coming around is when my mom was diagnosed…As I stayed up all night crying my eyes out terrified for my mother, where were you? Playing beer pong with your "buds", the night my mother died and I needed someone to comfort me, give _me_ reassurance that someone was there for me, where were you? Off at the movies on a double date."

She cried profoundly with her face in her hands.

He wanted to hold her. Console her. But he knew that he needed to keep his distance and allow her release all her built up frustrations before he could ever make things right with Abby.

With _his_ Abby.

She grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and blew her stuffy nose.

"I'm going to switch schools, Tony...it's for the best…" she said while wiping her wet cheeks.

He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to say something and fast to keep Abby from leaving.

He got up then sat next to her on her bed. He grabbed her hand and began to caress it while looking deeply into her swollen red eyes.

"Abs, I'm so sorry for everything… For not being there when you needed me…for not standing up for you…you were my best friend and I failed you when you were so good to me…you and your family…I am so sorry…" his voice began to crack a bit. "I-I am s-so…terribly sorry…for not being there for y-you when your mother died…I'm sorry I wasn't there for her when she was sick…t-to let her know how much she meant to me…to let her know how truly grateful I am for what she did for me, how grateful I am for the both of you.."

He took her face into his hands.

"Abby, I know this might seem like a bunch of words to you…but…but I mean what I'm saying…I love you, Abs…you're my best friend and you know me better than anyone…I know that I haven't been myself lately…and it was for a stupid reason…but please don't leave...I want to try and make things right…I want to fix this…I'll do anything Abs…anything…"

She turned her head away from him letting him know to release her face.

"so you expect me to just say, "Hey, DiNozzo apologized let's move on now?" it doesn't work that way Tony…"

He smirked, knowing what would get her to come around.

"It worked when we were seven..."

She paused and looked at him with wide eyes.

"That was completely different and you know it!" she said while punching him in the arm.

"Ouch, Abs…"he chuckled.

"This is not a game, Tony. I'm not going to forgive you…"

"Please, Abby…"

"No…"

Ashley barged into the room with an annoyed look on her face.

"God damn it, Abigail Sciuto, just forgive the boy. Just look at him…you know you want to work this out. Stop being stubborn. Now, I brought you yummy desserts from the cafeteria so eat, enjoy, and forgive…"

She handed them the desserts then kissed Abby on the head.

"Now, I'm going to go back downstairs to stall your father some more to give you more time to talk. When I get back in ten minutes I better see smiles in this room."

She walked out of the room then came back in a few seconds later.

"I mean it!"

As she walked back out of the room, Tony moved closer to Abby.

"So, Abs…what do you say?" he said while grabbing her hands and kissing them lightly.

She rolled her eyes then gave a little smirk.

"…Come here, Tony."

They both embraced one another, but Abby pulled away shortly after.

"We still have some things to talk about so you aren't completely off the hook yet, Anthony."

"I know, Abs, but as long as I know that you're still apart of my life then things will be alright…and I swear to you that I will be there for you no matter what."

"Tony..?"

"yeah?"

"…I saw the news…and I saw Bills car…I saw the house…do you know what that was about?"

At first he hesitated, but he knew that he had to tell her the truth.

A couple days later, the police went to Tony to question him about what had happened with his teammates. Tony had told them he had no idea what had happened until he saw the news and saw Bill's car all banged up. Of course Ryan told the police that Tony was at the scene, but Tony's alibi checked out. He had been home most of the day, then when Ashley went to go pick up Abby's father Tony tagged along and had been at the hospital the whole time. It looked as if Ryan was placing random blame on others. He was being charged as an adult for Bill and Jake's deaths and was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility parole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Spring-1997**

A couple years have passed and the friendship between Tony and Abby were back to normal. Tony didn't quit his sports, but he found a way to make time for both his sports and his best friend. Tony had a long talk with his teammates one day and to Abby's surprise they were very nice to her from that point forward. Ashley and Tony had to work out an "Abby" schedule to see who gets Abby on what weekday ,since they both started dating people, then they would all hang out on Saturday nights. Tony's father got sent to rehab and his mother came back every now and again to visit. They couldn't have asked for a better senior year. That is until the college acceptance letters arrived.

"Tony! Tony! Tony!" the goth girl screamed as she ran from her house to her best friend' house. "Tony! Tony!"

She knocked repeatedly until he answered the door.

"Tony, go put a damn shirt on. We all know you work out a lot so there is no need to show off.." she said teasingly.

"Abs, I'm exhausted, I just got back a little while ago from working out and I need a nap… Whats up?" he said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Tony…I got in!" she said excitedly.

"You got into Ohio state!?"

"…no, Tony…I told you I wasn't going to apply to Ohio…I applied to Louisiana."

"Oh…I'm happy for you, Abs…come here." he said attempted to put on a fake smile while pulling her into a hug.

"…you got into Ohio…didn't you?" she said while walking into his house.

"…Yeah…I did.."

They both walked into his living room and sat down on his couch in silence as they allowed the information they both received to sink in.

"Wow…different colleges…"

"…different colleges….."

"You at Ohio state…Ashley at NYU…jeez…"

"what do we do now, Abby?"

She sighed deeply.

"…We stay in contact…Visit on holidays…letters…"

"..Phone calls as much as possible…" he said while pulling Abby closer to him to hold her.

"…I'm going to miss you Tony…" she said as she began to cry silently into his bare chest.

"I'm going to miss you too, Abs…"

He kissed the top of her head and held her closely.

She kissed his bare chest lightly then looked up at him with those big beautiful green eyes he adored so much.

"Tony…?"

"Yeah, Abs?"

She got up then straddled him and looked deeply into his eyes.

"…kiss me."

With his finger under her chin, he pulled her into a sweet kiss. A sweet kiss that turned into lust within seconds. He couldn't keep his hands from wandering up and down her back while she couldn't keep her hands from becoming entangled in his hair.

He pulled her closer to his body as their lust became more intense. She let out a soft moan in his mouth as she felt him growing harder beneath her. She was still straddling him when he stood up and laid her down in the couch. He began to caress her breast as he kissed up and down neck. A louder moan escaped from her mouth when he took off her black tank top then began to lick, suck, and bite on her already hard nipple.

"…Tony…" she moaned softly before his lips returned to hers.

"…Abs…" he moaned in her mouth as he slid his hand into her pants to feel that her panties had become wet.

"…Jesus, Abby. I didn't know you could ever get this turned on…"

She smiled then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"There are a lot…of things you don't…know about me Tony…"

"…I want to find out…" he said as he slid two fingers inside of her .

She let out a loud moan and threw her head back as he began to put his fingers deeper inside of her then used his thumb to massage her clit.

"…I want you Tony…"

He pulled his fingers out of her to unbutton her pants and took them off. As he removed her black panties with his teeth, he took in her aroma that increased his hunger for her even more.

He spread open her legs and took in the sight of how beautiful she was.

"… now I know whether you shave or keep it natural." he said as he smirked then went up to kiss her. " I like that little bit of hair on top…very cute."

She blushed.

"Tony…stand up for a sec." she said with a mischievous look on her face.

As he stood up in front of her, she unbuttoned his jeans then slid them and his boxers off revealing his hard cock. She got on her knees and took him into her hands then began to stroke him lightly.

"…Abs.." he moaned lightly as he grabbed a fist full of her hair.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I assume you like this?"

"…Yeah, I do. I actually love it…"

"Well then you're going to love this…" she said while taking him into her warm wet mouth.

He threw his head back while clenching her hair tighter into his fist and biting his bottom lip.

"…shit, Abby…"

She started to suck him more and more while stroking him at a faster pace.

"…k-keep on doing what you're doing and I won't l-last much longer, Abs."

She stood up then kissed him softly.

"Let's go up to your room to…"

She was cut off by the doorbell.

"…fuck." Tony said while grabbing his pants and quickly putting them on. "Let me go see who that is then we can continue this, ok?" he said as he pecked her lips then walked to the door. As he opened it he saw a tall blonde standing in front of him holding his shirt.

"Hey Tony, you left your shirt in…" the girl began to say then noticed the red lipstick smeared all over his face. "what the hell is that all over your face, Tony? Red lipstick?!" she yelled.

"Allie, look, I can explain…"

"Explain what? The fact that you are a lying sack of shit!?"

"Allie, please, lets just talk about this for a second.."

"Forget it, Tony! Taking a nap my ass!" she threw his shirt at him then ran back to her car and sped off.

Tony sighed as he walked into to his living room to find a fully dressed Abby standing in front of him.

"I should probably get going." she said as she started to walk toward the door.

"No, Abs, wait." he said while grabbing her arm in attempt to keep her from leaving.

"Tony, this was a mistake... We both clearly forgot that you started dating someone, plus, we're best friends…something like this could ruin what we have…and I don't want that to happen… I'm sorry. Let's just forget this ever happened… I'm going home then I'm going out with Ashley later…I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"…sure."

As he let go of her arm and saw her walk out the door, he realized that she was the girl he will always want but she is the girl that he will never be able to have.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They never spoke of that day after that conversation. They went on as if it never happened.

Prom came and went, as well as graduation. They spent as much time as they could together throughout the summer before they had to go their separate ways.

It was a rainy afternoon in August. Very dark and cloudy. While Abby put her last box in her car, someone crept up behind her and caused her to jump.

"Why so jumpy?" Ashley said as she smirked and pulled Abby into a hug.

"Ash, I'm going to miss you creeping me out!" Abby said as she hugged her tightly. "I thought you were supposed to leave this morning?"

"I was, but I couldn't leave without telling you good-bye…DiNozzo, too, I guess." she said as she pretended not to care.

"Oh you know you're going to miss him, too."

"Yeah, I know…"

"So…I want letters, I want phone calls, and we need to plan visits on vacations and holidays."

"most definitely." Ashley said as she hugged Abby again. "How'd your dad take it this morning?"

"He was sad of course, but he knows that it's time for me to go. I'll be back to visit him every now and then. My brother is coming back to care for him while I'm gone…"

"Well, that's nice of him…Damn it, where the fuck is Tony? I have to leave."

"Tony is right here." he said while putting Abby's bag in her car. "That's all of it, Abs."

"…thanks, Tony."

"Gonna miss me, Ashley?" he smirked.

"I'm not going to miss _you_ , Tony. Just…all the fun we've had together."

"Bullshit, Ash. You know damn well you'll miss me."

"…maybe…a little…"

"Come here.." he said as he pulled Ashley into a big warm hug. "I'm going to miss you, you crazy bitch…"

She pulled out her blade then put it to his neck. "What have I told you about calling me that, DiNozzo?"

She smirked then put the blade back in its sheath.

"Ah, what the hell, I'm going to miss you too, you fucking dyke."

"hey! Not nice." Tony said as he lightly pushed her shoulder.

"You'll get over it." Ashley said while turning to Abby. "I'm going to miss you so much…I'll call you the minute I get to the dorm." she said while hugging Abby tightly.

"I love you, Ash…" she said as she began to cry.

"I love you, too, Abs."

She got into the car and drove off then honked the horn twice as her final goodbye.

Now that it was just the two of them, reality finally started to kick in.

"So…this is it, huh?" Abby said while twirling her umbrella above her.

"…yeah, I guess it is…"

They pulled each other into a tight embrace and didn't let go for nearly twenty minutes. They pulled away and stared into each others eyes. They wanted to stay in that moment forever, they didn't want to go their separate ways, but they had to.

"The rain is starting to die down. You should get going before it picks up again." Tony said while placing his arm around her.

"Yeah, you're probably right…"

He walked her to her door and opened it for her.

"Tony, please remember…" he cut her off.

"Letters, phone calls, vacations and holiday visits. I know, Abs." he smiled at her then hugged her tightly once more. "I'm going to miss you like crazy, Abs. No one is going to replace you, got it?"

"..g-got it." she said as she began to choke up.

"No more tears alright? We will see each other soon. I promise…"

He said as he wiped away her tears, then she leaned in and pecked his lips lightly before getting into her car.

"Bye, Tony…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**NCIS-2005**

**Abby's POV**

"Yes! Yes!" I yelled as I got a DNA match on the murder weapon for Sgt. Wilson' death. I immediately picked up my phone and called Gibbs, but by the time I finished dialing he was already in the room.

"What do you have for me, Abs?" he said while handing me a Caf-pow.

"Jeez, Gibbs, how do you know when I have something? You're like this girl I knew back in college. Every time I…"

"Abs, what do you have?"

"I have a DNA match on the murder weapon for Sgt. Wilson' death. It's a man named…"

"George Collins…his cousin…thanks, Abby." he said while kissing my cheek.

As work began to slow down for me, I got really bored so I decided to call up the duck man in autopsy.

"Hello Abby, what can I do for you today?"

"Hey Ducky! I was wondering what you were doing later, maybe you would like to get a drink with me."

"Oh, I wish I could, but I can't tonight. My mother is not doing so well so I need to keep an eye on her until her nurse comes back tomorrow."

"Aw! Ok, Ducky. I hope she'll get better soon!"

"Why, thank you. I am sure that she will in due time, my dearest Abby. Well, I have to finish this autopsy. I'll see you later then?"

"Ok, bye Ducky!"

As the day went on, it became extremely slow. I got so bored that I went to visit Ducky and Gibbs twice, but both of them were doing reports, so I couldn't stick around long. I went back down to my lab to do some other tests that I was procrastinating on when I got a phone call.

_Unknown name and number?… _"Hello?"

"Abigail Sciuto?"

"Yes, this is Abby. Whose this?" I asked confusingly.

"I can't believe you don't remember me…I'm hurt…and it's only been a few months since we've seen each other."

"Who is this? Come on, stop playing around."

"Abs, it's me, Ashley."

"Ashley! Oh my god! How are you?! I miss you!" I said excitingly.

"I miss you, too. I'm doing alright, my photography is going well, so is my mixed martial arts, I know have my degree in forensics… How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty well. Finally moved into my new apartment. You should come visit! It would be so awesome to hang out again! And Congrats on the degree!"

"Thanks, Abby. And that's what I'm calling you about... I'm actually here, in D.C… in front of NCIS... I'm here to visit…"

She began to laugh as she heard me screaming.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Go to the desk and tell them that you're here to see me. I'll call them and let them know I'm expecting you!"

"Ok, Abs. I'll be there soon…wait…above autopsy right? If I remember correctly."

"Yep! I'll be in my lab!"

"Okay, see you in a few."

After calling the main desk to let them know I was expecting Ashley, I quickly ran to the elevator to go up to tell Gibbs. When I got to his desk, he was gone so I decided to run and tell Ducky.

"Ducky! Ducky! Ashley is coming to visit!" I yelled while running into autopsy.

"Abigail, please don't yell. I have a terrible headache."

"Sorry, Ducky…but, you remember my friend, Ashley right?"

"Ah, yes. Ms. Kellen. She coming back for another visit? How is she doing?"

"I'm doing quite fine, Dr. Mallard. How are you?"

"Ashley!" I yelled while running up to her and hugging her tightly.

"Christ, Abby. I almost forgot how tight your hugs are." she said as she laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you!…wait a minute….how did you know I was in autopsy?"

"Lets see…if you weren't in your lab and not at Gibbs' desk then you are here."

"You haven't even met Gibbs and you remembered where his desk is?"

"You speak very highly of him. I really would like to meet him sometime." then she whispered to Abby. "Plus, if he is as attractive as you make him out to be then I _really_ want to meet him." she said while trying to hide her smile.

"Right now, Agent Gibbs is picking up a new agent that will be joining his team. He should be back sometime later on." Ducky said as he reached for his phone. "If you will excuse me, I have to make a quick phone call."

"It's alright, Ducky. I'm taking her back to my lab then I'm leaving for the night. Tell Gibbs I said goodnight."

"Alright, Abby. Good night." he said as he hugged her. "It was nice to see you, Ms. Kellen. Do come by again for a longer visit." he said as he shook her hand.

"It was nice to see you as well, Dr. Mallard. Next time I come in we can talk about my trip to Italy."

"oh that would be wonderful, my dear. You both take care now."

We left autopsy and entered my lab. Ashley was amazed at all the new equipment I had gotten since the last time she visited.

"Jeez, Abs. All these beautiful toys yours?" she said as she walked around the lab.

"Yep. All mine! So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking a movie night and Chinese food."

"sounds good to me!"

I turned off all of my machines, took my lab coat off and turn off my nights.

"So you have your own car?" I asked as we entered the elevator.

"Yeah, I do, but I actually want to show you something first before we head to your place. So follow me in your car."

I gave her a look of curiosity. "What are you up to?"

She laughed.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just trust me alright?"

"Alright…hey, lets see if Gibbs got back."

As we stepped off onto Gibbs' floor, we saw that he wasn't there.

"Aw poo. Alright, maybe tomorrow."

We went out to the parking lot and got in our cars.

I began to look around as I followed her to where she was leading me. Everything looked so familiar. After the twenty minute drive we ended up at my apartment complex. We parked next to each other and got out of the car. I was so confused.

"Why did you bring me to my apartment complex?"

"What do you mean, _your_ apartment complex? I live here, too." she said as she smiled.

I screamed and hugged her.

"Are you serious!? You actually moved here?!"

"Yeah, I did… I did some searching to see where you lived, then I found that you just moved in here, so I called to ask if they had anymore apartments available…we now live three doors away from each other."

"Oh my god! This is so amazing! So that was all your stuff I saw when the movers were bringing in those boxes…and a punching bag…oh I should have known!" I said as I began to laugh.

"Okay, first things first. I need your help fixing up my place, it's a wreck and we need to order food asap because I'm staving."

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

We went up to her apartment and began major damage control. We took most of her things out of boxes, set up her bedroom and living room then her workout room. We took a dinner and a movie break before going through her other boxes to sort out her book shelf. I grabbed a box that wasn't labeled and looked into of it. I saw a photo album and began flipping through it.

"Oh my god! Look at these old pictures! Wow we looked pretty great."

As she turned around, she noticed that it was a black photo album that I gave her back in high school.

"Abby, no don't look through…"

I paused and just stared at the picture.

"that..one.."

It was a photo of Ashley, Tony and I in a food court at a mall back during our high school days.

It has been years since I thought of Tony. It had been years since I've heard from him. One day during college the phone calls stopped as well as the letters. I figured he was busy, but when I tried sending him letters and calling him, I would receive my letters back, and his phone was no longer in use. He had a new life and obviously didn't want me to be apart of it any longer, so I just gave up and blocked him from my mind. Until now.

"Abby, you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" I said while handing her the photo album. "you can take this now."

"Alright… Hey, let's cheer up. Let's bake some cookies and watch "Night of The Living Dead" again." she said while hugging me.

"That sounds pretty nice." I said to her while hugging her back. "I'm so glad you're here, Ash."

"I'm glad, too, Abs."

I went back to my place once we finished baking cookies and watching the movie. I told her to wake up around five am so we can go to NCIS together since I want to introduce her to Gibbs and spend more time with her. I have a feeling I'm going to be swamped tomorrow, so since Ashley is familiar with and now has a degree in forensics, she could help with some things if I need it.

**End of Abby's POV**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby and Ashley walked into the lab and began turning everything on.

"Why do I have a feeling that I am not going to like today?"

"I have no idea, Abs, but don't think that way. Stay positive."

"…Yeah, you're right." she said while turning on her computer.

"You still listen to your music 24/7, right?"

"you know it." she said as she smiled and walked over to her stereo.

"I have something I want you to listen to, so please, allow me." Ashley said as she walked over and put in a CD. "I think you'll like this. It's called "Desire" from Unter Null."

As they continued to turn everything on, Abby was pleased with the song Ashley put on.

" I really like this. I can really relax to this…"

"I know! I just love it…"

"I forgot to ask, and forgive me if you don't want to talk about it…" Abby said before Ashley cut her off.

"I broke up with Chase. He cheated. I kicked him out and that was what…"

"…that's all? You didn't put him in the hospital or anything?"

"No, Abs I didn't…if I put him in the hospital he'd be in the morgue. I didn't lay a hand on him or else I would be in prison…"

"Well at least you took control of that…remember that one time you came to visit me back in college and that guy kept on hitting on me after I told him to back off and he wouldn't listen?" she said as she began laughing.

"Oh. That guy. Uhm….Carson, right? Man that was an amazing day…"

"You were banned from visiting after that…."

"I still stand by my story! He ran into that brick wall and broke his face himself, I had nothing to do with that…"

They both stood there for a minute then laughed and said in unison, "Yeah, right."

Work began to pile up and it wasn't even ten am yet. After two Caf-pows and a number of test results later, Abby needed to use the bathroom.

"Oh my god! I have to pee! I'll be right back!" she said while running to the bathroom.

Ashley began running prints through AFIS then began looking at slides when she heard someone come through the door.

"Abby, I need you to run this pri…" he stopped mid sentence realizing that it wasn't Abby the minute Ashley turned around. "And who are you?"

"I'm Ashley…Abby's best friend. I'm helping her out here today. You must be Agent Gibbs… Abby will be back any minute now, she went to the head."

"Sorry it took me longer than it should have lasted, I got a bit lost on the way here then I ended up in autopsy and Dr. Mallard said you would be down…" he stopped when he came to realize who else was in the room.

Ashley stared in shock as she looked at him.

"…Tony…" she whispered.

They stared at each other for about a minute until Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head.

"What is going on here? You two know each other?"

Just then Abby walked into the lab.

"Oh hey Gibbs! I see you met my friend Ash…" she stopped once Tony turned around slowly as he recognized the voice from behind him.

"…Abby?"

She stood there in silence.

"Will someone in here tell me what the hell is going on before I start hitting everyone."

"…We..uhm…we all went to school together a few years back. It's been a while since we've seen Tony so it's just a shock that's all, right Abs?" Ashley said while walking next to Abby and giving her a slight nudge to make her snap out of her daze.

"Uhm… yeah. It's just a shock that's all…so… you're the new agent on Gibbs' team?"

"Yes, he is. Well now that I know you two already know each other ,enough chit chat, you can go to your desk now, DiNozzo."

"Ok, sir, I mean Boss…later, Abby…Ashley…" he said as he walked out of the lab and into the elevator.

Gibbs looked over at Abby and noticed that she had become paler than she already was.

"Abs, you feeling alright?" he said as he placed his shoulder around her.

"Y-yeah, Gibbs. I'll be alright. I just need a minute that's all…still in shock."

"So all three of you went to school together?"

"Yes. After high school we all stayed in contact until…" Ashley was cut off by Abby.

"Until one day we just grew apart from Tony and haven't heard from him since."

"Is there something I should know? Was there a relationship between you and DiNozzo, Abby?"

"No, Gibbs. We were just friends, that's all."

"I hope that's all it was, Abby. I don't want you or him becoming distracted from your work. Rule 12, got that?" he said while handing Abby her Caf-pow and some evidence. " and I need you to run these prints in AFIS to see if they match a Col. Jennifer Hillson."

"Got it, Gibbs."

As he was walking away, he turned back around and walked up to Ashley.

"State your name again."

"…Ashley…Ashley Kellen…" she said nervously.

He turned around and walked out of the lab. Ashley let out a large exhale of nerves.

"Holy shit…that was crazy…I've never been that intimidated by a man…since my father…" she said while sitting down on a stool.

"…I can't believe this…" Abby said while sipping her Caf-pow. "He's here…right upstairs…I should give him a piece of my mind!"

"Abs, you know that wouldn't be a good idea…at work anyway."

"I know…" she went over to look at some slides. "Fuck!"

She ran to grab Bert the Hippo and hugged him tightly.

"That's good, Abs. Just hug Bert and go sit at your desk for a few. I'll take care of the prints."

"…you know…you should put in a application and be my assistant. Usually I hate someone else in the room with me, but I can work with you. I'll even give you a recommendation."

"That'd be pretty cool. Thanks, Abs."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Tony's POV**

_Holy shit…_ is all I could think in the elevator on my way up to my desk.

_Abby and Ashley in the same room, same workplace…this is completely insane…it's a joke I'm sure…_

Deep down inside I know damn well this isn't a joke, but I figured lying to myself would make things a little easier.

I was wrong.

It has been years since I have spoken or seen either one of them. They look really good, but man is this going to be so awkward.

I haven't heard from Abby since the last letter I sent back when we were about to finish up our junior year of college… I thought, or at least hoped, that the letter would bring us closer together, but it only drove us completely apart…

**Flashback- Ohio State**

"_Hey, come on, Tony. Let's go play some ball before our last class." his roommate said while leaning against Tony's door._

"_I can't right now….I'm working on something here…but, I'll catch up with you later on after class alright?"_

"_Alright…if you say so…"_

_Paper after paper after paper, he just couldn't get the words out right. He didn't know how to express himself the way he wanted to. He had been sitting at his desk for nearly two hours and still had no idea what to say. As he turned his head and looked over at his picture next to his bed of him and Abby when they were kids, he suddenly knew exactly what it was that he wanted to write._

_Abby,_

_We've been best friends since we were seven years old and you were like a sister to me. The more we got older, the more we began to change and I wasn't quite looking at you as a sister anymore. When I saw you in that beautiful dress for that dance when we were about thirteen, you took my breath away, Abs. You are such a sweet, fun, loving, unique, crazy, __girl,__ woman and I love you. _

_I fell in love with you, Abby. _

_I know you told me we should forget about that day we got into it at my house, but I think about it all the time. Us, together, like that, it just felt so right and I haven't felt that way about anyone else since. I know that deep down inside you feel that same way, Abs. Let's stop pretending and let's do something about it. I know that you have your boyfriend and all, but can you really deny what we have? What we feel for each other? I love you, Abby. I want to be with you…for the rest of my life…call me at 614-627-9346 or write me at 456B Park Palace Columbus, Ohio 43206 . I'm moving into my own place off campus within the next few days. So when you get this just give me a call or write me so we can talk about this... I'll be waiting…_

_Tony._

_After re-writing it a few times due to his crappy handwriting he mailed the letter._

**About a week later at Abby's apartment**

"_Abby?!" Kyle said as he walked into the apartment._

"_I'm in the shower! Hey, what time is it?" she shouted._

_He looked at his watch. "It's 4 :40, why?"_

"_Did the mail come in yet? I should be getting a letter from Tony."_

"_Let me check, babe." he said as he walked to the mailbox down stairs. "…Bills…Bills…junk mail…junk…Tony…"_

_He had always been jealous of how close Tony and Abby were. He opened the letter and read it… "Jesus christ…" he said to himself as he finished reading the letter._

_He tore it up and threw it away in the garbage then went back to the apartment._

"_Anything?" she said while drying her hair with her towel._

"_No…sorry babe. No letter, just bills and junk."_

"_Maybe, I'll get one tomorrow."_

**End of Flashback**

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled while walking down the stairs from MTAC. "Stop your damn day dreaming. Gear up, we have a case."

"On it Boss!" I said as I geared up for my first case with NCIS.

As we were in the elevator, Gibbs flipped the switch for it to stop, then he turned to me with an angry look on his face.

"DiNozzo, this is a serious job. I can't have you sitting at your desk day dreaming through out the day or looking at woman. Keep your head on straight, you understand me?"

"Yes, Boss."

"And one more thing…I don't know what the hell you went through with Abby, but she is obviously not happy that you are here. So you keep your distance and refrain from upsetting her or so help me I will shove my foot so far up your ass you will become my damn puppet. Understood?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Good." he said as he flipped the switch then he slapped me and the back of the head.

"That is for thinking about me actually shoving my foot in your ass and actually making you become my puppet... Smart ass."

_How the hell did he do that!?_

"I'm like a mind reader, DiNozzo." he said as he smirked then walked off the elevator.

…_this is going to be interesting…_

_**End Of Chapter~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that it took FOREVER to update. To make a long story short, I had more chapters of the story written, my laptop got stolen so I had to practically start over and try to remember what I wrote. Stupid me forgot to save the chapters on a flash drive. Please excuse typo's and incorrect spelling. I'm exhausted and I don't feel like correcting anything atm…I'll fix it later. R&R plzzz =] **

* * *

**Tony's POV**

She grabbed a fist full of her hair as she threw her head back and began to ride me faster. I grabbed her hips tighter as my toes began to curl. Watching the beads of sweat drip down her chest while she screamed out my name almost took me over the edge.

"Tony!" she screamed out while digging her nails into my chest.

I sat up to lift her up then laid her down. I began to thrust as hard and as fast as I could. She dug her nails deep into my back when I grabbed one of her breasts and started to suck and bite on her nipple. I felt her walls tighten around me just as I came deep inside of her. Exhausted and out of breath, I kissed her lips gently before laying next to her. I held her closely as we stared at the ceiling. She kissed my chest then wrapped her arm around my waist before letting out a sigh.

"I love you…" she said as she looked up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you, too, Abs." I said as I kissed the top of her head before we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I lifted my sheets and saw that I had my boxers on.

_Only a fucking dream…_ I said to myself as I got up to get in the shower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the way to my desk, I noticed my new partner, Kate, was still in her clothes from yesterday and she looked like hell.

"Jesus Kate, what the hell happened to you?"

"Take the smirk off of your face DiNozzo before I take it off for you." she said with an aggravated tone as she continued to look through files. "Gibbs had me here all night looking for something to link Corporal Hines to Staff Seregent Freddricks murder. I can't find anything."

"Is there a problem, Kate?" Gibbs said as he walked by our desks with a caf-pow in hand.

"Not at all, Gibbs."

"Good. Come with me. DiNozzo, take the rest of those files from Kates' desk and go through them. Find something."

"Anything in particular, Boss?"

He glared at me as I placed the files on my desk.

"Finding something to link Corporal Hines to Staff Seregent Freddricks murder. On it, Boss."

As Gibbs and Kate entered the elevator, I grabbed a file and began to go through it.

_I should have stopped in the cafeteria for a coffee…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Abby's POV**

I walked toward my lab as I saw Gibbs and Kate walking out.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?"

"Since you weren't there, Ashley told us that you found a partial and it's running through AFIS now. She's testing the little piece of wood that was found in Sgt. Freddricks head wound." Kate said as she walked into the elevator. "Call me later on so we can grab some lunch."

"Sure thing." I noticed that Gibbs got on the elevator as well, but something was missing. "Hey, Gibbs. Where's my caf-pow?"

"Left it in the lab, Abby." he said just before the doors closed.

I walked into my lab to find Ashley testing the piece of wood that Kate was referring to.

"Sorry, Abs. I would have waited for you to tell them, but Gibbs was giving that glare."

"It's alright. You'll get used to the glare eventually."

"…Abs, I have to talk to you about something." she said as she walked over to my music and turned it down.

"Sure…is everything alright?" I said worryingly.

"Yeah…everythings fine... Just let me say everything and when I'm done you can speak freely."

"…okay?"

"I was in the cafeteria the other day and Tony came up to me."

**Flashback**

"_Hey Ashley…" Tony said as he sat down in the chair across from her._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Look, I know you aren't happy with me and neither is Abby. I want to try and make things right with you two."_

_Ashley smirked then took a sip of her water._

"_You're kidding right?"_

"_No, I'm not. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't serious."_

"_Look, Tony. I'm going to cut to the chase here. I'm no where near as mad as Abby is... You just stopped writing, stopped calling, everything just stopped. She was a wreck about it for a long time. Personally, I wanted to find you and beat you senseless. Abby said just let it go, so I did because she's my best friend. How in the hell do you think you're going to make things right with us, mainly her?"_

"_Just hear me out…I did write. I wrote a few times, but I got no reply. If anything I should be the one that's upset, but I'm not. I miss you guys. We've been working together for about two years now and we've barely spoken except for when Gibbs needed results. It's killing me not being able to talk to her…"_

_She rolled her eyes at him then sipped her water again._

"_So what do you want me to do about it?"_

"…_Let her know that I want to talk to her, to tell her I miss her and that I did write. I even tried calling, but the number didn't work anymore. Even if she doesn't want to talk to me at least get her to try and hear me out…please."_

_She let out a sigh and drank her water again before standing up._

"_I'll think about it, alright? No promises."_

"_Alright."_

_As she began to walk toward the door, Tony got up and went after her._

"_Ash."_

_She turned around and raised an eye brow._

"_Yeah?"_

"…_thanks for hearing me out."_

"_Mhm."_

**End of Flashback**

I sat and looked at Ashley with a confused look on my face.

"He did _not_ write me. The last letter I got was around valentines day of our junior year. After that letter I didn't get anything."

"Well according to him he did write and he even called but the line was disconnected."

"…Well none of that matters now." I said as I went to grab my caf-pow.

"Look, I'm not saying to forgive him. I'm just saying that maybe you should just listen to what he has to say. You don't have to talk to him. Just let him say what he has to say and then you can walk away if that's what you want to do." she said as she went to check on her DNA sample from earlier.

"I don't know…"

"It's up to you, hun. It's your choice."

After working for a few hours and waiting for some results, I decided to grab some lunch.

"Hey, wanna go grab some lunch?"

"No, thanks. I need to finish up some work here."

"Alright then. I'll bring you back something."

I took off my lab coat and went up to see if Kate was at her desk.

"Hey Kate. Wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Sure, Abby. Just give me a minute." she said as she grabbed her purse and her gun. "Tony, I'm going to lunch with Abby. I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you two off to?" he asked curiously.

"Don't know. Bye Tony." she smirked before we walked to the elevator.

"I'm sorry for asking, but why do you get so tense when Tony is around?" she asked when we got into the elevator.

"It's a long story. I'll explain when we get food."

"I hope it isn't bad…do I need to shoot him?" she said with a smirk on her face. " I'd love to shoot him in the ass.."

I let out a laugh then hugged Kate.

"No, it's okay…thanks though. Hey, wanna go to the new bar and grill down the street?"

"Oh yeah, I heard that place was really good."

We took my car and went to the bar and grill. After waiting for ten minutes we were finally seated. The waiter tried flirting with Kate, but she wasn't interest in a boy that she could have baby sat for in middle school. Once we got our food, I decided to tell her the story about Tony and I. She barely ate because she was so caught up in listening to the story. When I finished, her mouth fell open.

"Are you kidding me? He never wrote or called?…What an ass…."

"According to Ashley he said he did write, but I never got anything. He also said he called but that my phone was disconnected. I don't recall my phone being shut off. He wants me to hear him out, but I don't know if I should…Ash says I should just hear what he has to say and when he's done talking I can walk away. I just feel if I do hear him out it'll make me even more angry and I need to put that anger aside because I can't let it interfere with work, you know?"

"Well…if I were you I wouldn't, but that's just me because I'm not really a fan of his to begin with. But if you have history together I say at least give him about…two minutes to try and talk. Once those two minutes are up it's up to you whether you walk away or actually try to talk this thing out."

"This is just so confusing…" I said while sipping my drink.

"I bet it is, Abs… you don't have to make a decision today you know. Think it through for a few days then make a choice. Just know that I'm here if you need me for anything."

"Thanks so much, Kate." I said as I smiled and finished eating. "you know, we haven't known each other _that_ long, but you are turning into a really close friend."

"I was thinking the same thing, Abby…Well, I'm all done. Man, that was delicious."

"Yeah, it was. We should come back soon, but next time we should come when we aren't working so we can drink."

"You said it." she said as she began to laugh.

When we got the check, we noticed that the waiter put his number on the receipt for Kate to see. She just rolled her eyes and put money on the table.

"I have money, I can pay for my meal." I said as I began grabbing money from my purse.

"It's alright, Abby. I got it."

Once we got back to work, I went to my lab to find Ashley talking to Tony. I just walked passed them to grab my lab coat. Tony walked out shortly after then Ashley walked up to me.

"Hey…"

"Sorry I didn't get you anything. I got caught up talking with Kate."

"It's okay, I grabbed lunch in the cafeteria…" she said as she patted her stomach. "Tony was here asking if I had spoken to you yet."

"…what did you say to him?"

"I told him that I did talk to you, but that it's up to you whether or not you want to hear what he has to say. I told him to just leave it alone until or if you want to talk."

"…Thank you." I said as I got up and hugged her.

"No problem, Abs."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Tony POV**

"She likes the free, fresh wind in her hair. Life without care, she's broke and it's…"

"I think I hear dogs howling right now…" Kate said as she cut my singing off.

I sat down at my desk and smiled sarcastically at her.

"Are you really making a comment right now about my singing? I happen to have a wonderful singing voice, unlike someone who happens to sing Britney Spears in the shower and doesn't shave their legs."

She rolled her eyes then looked at her computer screen and began typing. "Go tongue another man, DiNozzo. Feel him up and tongue him down." she said as she smirked.

"That's getting pretty damn old Ka…"

"The both of you need to stop your damn bickering and get your reports done. Where's McGee?" Gibbs said as he walked over to his desk and began looking through a pile of folders.

"He's not in yet. He called to say he'll be a bit late." Kate said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well when he gets here tell him to…"

McGee walked in and noticed that Gibbs was glaring at him.

"Sorry I'm late, Boss. Had some car trouble this morning."

Gibbs got closer to McGee and talked in a whisper to make him listen.

"Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness…"

"I'm Sor..I mean yes Boss."

"Now go down to Abby's Lab, she needs some help with some things since Ashley called out sick today."

"Got it, Boss."

Gibbs went up to MTAC while McGee went down to Abby's Lab and I was stuck up here with Kate doing reports.

"Hey Kate, you think the Probie will last?"

"McGee is a knowledgeable person. He has the potential to be great agent one day…why?"

"Just wanted to know what you thought."

She smirked as she walked over to my desk.

"You're jealous of him aren't you, Tony?"

I let out a laugh then sat back in my chair.

"What? Me jealous of Probie? You've got to be kidding Kate."

"Oh stop denying it, DiNozzo. You're jealous because Abby and McGee have become very close since he got transferred here about two and a half months ago."

"I am _not_ jealous of McGeek."

"You know you are." she said as she went back to sit at her desk. "Abby never let you explain your story and now that McGee is here she has a new guy friend and she doesn't need you."

She's right, but I'm not going to admit that to her. In order to change the subject, I'll bring up her email I read just a few days prior.

"Just shut up and write your report, Hot Lips." I said as I smirked.

"DiNozzo! You read my emails?!" she yelled at me as she stood up and stormed over to my desk.

"I wouldn't say read per say…more like…glanced. Your computer was on and I glanced at your screen and the email was up."

"One day I'm going to kick your ass, Tony."

"That'll be the day, Kate." I said as I let out a laugh, but I was cut off by my phone. "DiNozzo?"

"Hey Tony, it's Christine…"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere for a few…"

"I can't right now, I'm at work. How about later on tonight?"

"Okay Tony, but it's really important so please don't blow me off.."

"Is everything alright?" I said curiously.

"Come over my place tonight after work and we can talk then okay?" she said as her voice began to crack.

"Alright…"

I hung up and began to wonder what that was all about.

"Something wrong Tony? Kate asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm not sure…it was Christine wondering if we could talk tonight…apparently it's important…"

Kate smirked then began typing.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

"Nothing, DiNozzo. Just finish that report."

"No…just say it, Kate."

"Maybe the important news is that she's pregnant, Tony." she said as she began laughing.

When the word pregnant came out of her mouth, I felt nauseous. Just the thought of it killed me inside. I'm too young to be a father. I want to go and travel more. I want to be free. Now I'm freaking out. Christine and I aren't even together, we just fuck from time to time. A man has needs. Damn me and my needs….

"That's not funny, Kate…" I said seriously as I continued with my report.

"Aw Tony, you afraid of having a little you?" she paused for a moment then her smile disappeared from her face. "Oh my god…a little you…one you is enough…"

"Just shut it, Kate."

Later on that night I drove out to Christine's place. Her apartment was on the fifth floor, so on the way up in the elevator felt like an eternity. As I slowly walked up to her door,I felt myself starting to become nauseous again. It took me five minutes to knock on her door. I knocked on her door for a few minutes then called her, but it looked like she wasn't home. I waited another twenty minutes and countless phone calls later before I decided to give up and go home. On the way to my place all I kept thinking about was what she needed to tell me. I was hoping and praying that she wasn't pregnant.

_Maybe she has a boyfriend now and we need to stop sleeping together or maybe she's moving and she's trying to figure out a way to say goodbye. _I thought to myself as I parked my car and began walking to my apartment.

All I know is that if she is in fact pregnant…my life is over…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**McGee's POV**

"Timmy…" she moaned lightly as I slowly pushed myself into her.

She was so tight, so wet, so warm, it was driving me insane. I had to take my time with this or else this would end in complete embarrassment.

As many times as Abby and I have had sex, it has never been this intense.

_I knew the extra half hour of foreplay was a good idea. _I thought to myself as I pushed deeper into her.

"Oh fuck, Tim!" she moaned loudly as her nails ran down my back.

"Abby…you feel so fucking amazing…" I told her before kissing her lips. "How do you want it?"

She smiled at me then pulled me into a rough kiss that gave me the answer. I pulled out of her slowly then shoved myself into her as hard as I could. She let out a scream that I'm sure my neighbors heard, but I didn't give a fuck. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist as I began to thrust harder and faster into her.

"Sh-shit Abby, you…feel…so good." I said while kissing her.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she screamed out as she broke our kiss when I started to thrust into her as deep as possible.

I pulled out of her and began to rub myself up and down her clit as fast as I could.

She was dripping wet and waiting for me to put it back inside of her, but I wasn't going to give it back to her that easily. I inserted two fingers into her and began thrusting them in and out of her as fast as possible while I kissed and nipped at her neck where her spider web tattoo was. I curled my fingers and began hitting her g-spot. She grabbed a pillow and place it over her face to scream into it. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers and her screams grew louder.

"Timmy! I'm coming! I'm coming!" she screamed as she squirted all over my hand and arm.

All I could do was smile and kiss her as she laid there attempting to catch her breath.

"Th-that w-was amazing, T-Timmy…" she said while still trying to regulate her breathing.

"I'm glad I can please you, Abs." I kissed her passionately then pulled her close to me. "You crashing over tonight?"

"Y-yeah…I c-can't move…" she said as she looked up at me and smiled.

"Alright, let me get you a t-shirt."

I helped her sit up and get my MIT t-shirt on. I was still in disbelief that she was so weak from that orgasm, but deep down inside I was damn proud of myself. Moments later she fell asleep in my arms. She was so beautiful as she slept. She was always beautiful. I really felt like I was falling in love with her. I just wasn't sure how or when to tell her.

The next morning we woke up to her phone going off like crazy.

"Hello?" she said groggily. "Okay…Alright, I'll be there soon." she hung up and let out a sigh.

"You have to go in?" I asked her as I kissed her lips lightly.

"Yeah…so much for my day off." she got up and took off my t-shirt revealing her gorgeous body before straddling me. "How about a quickie before I leave?" she smirked as she slid herself onto me.

That quickie turned into an hour and a half of sweaty, mind altering sex.

Once we finished, she got into the shower and threw on some clothes she left here a couple weeks ago.

"I'll call you later." she said as she hugged me goodbye.

"Alright." I said as I hugged her back.

She opened the door and walked out before turning around to kiss me. We stood in front of my door kissing each other until we heard someone yell.

"What the hell?!"

Abby and I looked at each other for a moment before we noticed who was standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" I asked him as Abby quickly stood behind me.

"The question is what the hell is she doing here?! Are you fucking her?!" he yelled and got in my face.

"That's none of your business, Tony. Now what are you doing here?" I said sternly.

"…I have to go…" she said quietly as she walked passed me then Tony.

"I came here to give this to you." he said as he threw a file into my apartment and the papers flew everywhere. "You were looking for that everywhere and Gibbs told me to bring it to you when I found it this morning."

"What the hell is your problem, Tony?" I said angrily. "Those papers were fucking organized!"

"Well re-organize them Probie." he said as he turned his back to me.

Before he walked away, he cocked his head to the side and looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Stay the fuck away from Abby and pray that Gibbs doesn't find out. Abby is like a daughter to him so watch out."

As he walked away I thought about what he said. Those words were burning in my mind.

_I have a feeling I'm going to die come Monday…._

**End of Chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tony's Apartment**

He picked up his phone to call Christine, but all he got was her voicemail.

"Hey it's me again. Call me when you get this…as well as the other voicemails I left you…alright, bye."

After he called Christine, he decided to call Kate to see if she wanted to go out for drinks, but she already had plans. Calling Gibbs was the furthest thing from his mind, calling McGee was out of the question, and Abby wasn't speaking to him, so he called the last person he thought about calling.

"Hello!? I'm sorry, hold on a sec!" she shouted before turning her music down. "Okay, sorry about that, whose this?"

"Hey Ash, it's Tony."

"What can I do or not do for you, DiNozzo?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink with me tonight. You know, catch up on missed times."

"What's the catch, Tony?"

"No catch, just two old friends catching up while having a drink."

She stayed silent for a moment then let out a sigh. "I guess…I'm not really doing anything tonight anyway."

"Alright, how does my place sound?"

"I would prefer if it were my place. I honestly don't feel like driving anywhere today and if I'm going to be drinking tonight I want to make sure my bed is close by in case I want to pass out."

"Alright, your place it is. How does 7: 30 sound?"

"Sounds good to me. Oh, and bring over a bottle of Jack will ya? Make it a big bottle."

"Who do you think you are? Gibbs?" He said as he laughed.

"Oh shut up, just get it and come over around 7: 30."

"Will do."

They hung up with each other once she gave him her address. He sat and watched Schindler's List while eating cold pizza to allow time to go by. Before he knew it, the movie was over and it was 7 o'clock. He took a quick shower then ran to the liquor store before arriving to her place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ashley's Apartment**

He knocked a couple times before she realized he had been knocking.

"It's open!" she shouted as she walked into her room with a towel wrapped around her. "Put the Jack on the counter in the kitchen. Make yourself comfortable on the couch. I'll be right out."

"Alright…by the way…you could have walked out naked…I already know what you look like without any clothes on." he said as he made his way to the couch.

"You're such a pig, Tony… You saw me naked that one time when you walked into the bathroom when I was drying off. Man, Abby couldn't stop laughing…"

"She did eventually when you started chasing me around the house with that blade of yours then she started chasing you begging you not to kill me." he chuckled. "Those were the good days.."

"Yeah, they were weren't they?" she said as she walked out drying her hair with her towel. "So what's new, DiNozzo?"

She went into her kitchen and grabbed us glasses then sat next to me.

"Let's see…I went to McGeek's place today to give him a file he'd been looking for to find him playing tonsil hockey with Abby. This girl that I've been sleeping with called me to tell me she has something important to tell me, I go over to her place after work and she wasn't there and has not returned my calls. Other than that…same old same old…"

She took a swig of her drink then placed her legs on Tony's lap. "Don't be jealous, Tony. They're just sleeping together. When people have that itch, they need to get it scratched. That's what going on with them. She has an itch, he's there to scratch it. So relax. As for the girl your sleeping with…I'm sorry Tony, but it sounds like she's pregnant…"

He took a few swigs of his drink then tilted his head back. "She just can't be…if she is…my life is over…I don't even love her…she was the one that scratched my itch…"

"Well it looks like she scratched your itch and made you bleed…"

"Thanks…"

"I'm sorry, Tony." she said as she let out a giggle.

He smiled then took a sip of his drink. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Will I want to punch you in the face for asking?"

"I hope not…"

"Go for it, DiNozzo."

"When was the last time you had some one scratch your itch?"

She coughed as she was taking another swig. She took her legs off of Tony's lap and planted her feet firmly onto the floor. "Uhm…a couple days ago…" she hesitated.

"Who was it? Anyone I know?" he asked curiously.

She got up and went back into her kitchen to pour herself some more. "Just forget about it ok…"

After a few moments of sitting on the couch alone, he put the pieces together. He got up and went into the kitchen to find Ashley chugging her glass of Jack before pouring herself another one.

"You slept with Gibbs, didn't you?!"

"…No…"

"Yes, you did! Right before I walked in to talk to you the day Abby went out to lunch with Kate you dirty little girl"

"Alright, alright, I did, but you cannot tell a soul, Tony. I will fucking kill you if you do and I mean it." she said as she grabbed her kitchen knife and placed it to his crotch. "And I'll start off by cutting little Tony, got that?"

"Got it…but wow…Gibbs?"

They walked back into the living room and sat down like they were before. "It was only that one time…but it was the best sex I ever had…"

He had a disgusted look on his face, but hid it by taking larger swigs. "I'm afraid to ask…but how did it happen?"

"I was running some tests when Gibbs walked in, asked where Abby was, I told him she went to lunch, as he was walking out AFIS pulled up a match he was waiting for, my eye liner has smudged a bit so he wiped it for me, next thing you know I kissed him and he didn't stop me…we made our way to the ballistics lab and he fucked me right there up against the wall…"

"That sounds romantic…" he said sarcastically.

She let out a small laugh then smacked Tony's shoulder. "Oh shut the fuck up, Tony. You're such a dick."

"Jesus…you and that mouth."

"You know it." she stated proudly.

"You have any good movies?" he asked as he walked up to her dvd collection.

"I only get movies I really like. So yeah. Wanna watch one?"

"We are watching Sleepers. This is a great flick."

"I love that movie, Robert De Niro is great."

"That he is…" he agreed while putting the movie on. "Got anything to eat in here?"

"As a matter of fact I do." she said as she yawned. "Go into the fridge, I have left over meatloaf and mashed potatoes, go and help yourself."

He got up and walked into the kitchen. "I love it when you drink, Ash. You can be very sweet."

"Oh piss off and hurry up before the movie starts."

He heated up the food then went back and sat on the couch to watch the movie. Halfway through the movie she rested her head on his lap, at first he found it strange, but he let it go. Once the movie was over, he looked down to realize that she had fallen asleep. He let out a chuckle before he lifted her and took her to her bed. He tucked her in and left her a note on her dresser.

_Ash,_

_Thanks for tonight. It was actually fun. We should do it again sometime. Except next time you shouldn't pass out , especially near my cock. You're lucky I'm a gentlemen. Ahahaha. =) Catch you later._

_DiNozzo._

He picked up whatever mess he had made in the kitchen from a while earlier then let himself out.

As he began to walk toward his car, he heard someone call out his name.

"Tony?…what are you doing here?"

"Question is…what are _you_ doing here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Kate's POV**

After Tony called I got in the shower and started getting ready for my blind date. An old friend of mine decided to set me up with a friend of his he met in med school. Due to work I don't usually get opportunities to date, but when I do it's usually a learning experience…a sexual learning experience that is because I never get anything except for sex when it comes to a blind date.

Once I finished getting ready, I drove to the Italian Restaurant downtown where we are supposed to meet. When I got there I waited at a table by myself for twenty minutes. I figured he was a no show, so I got up and started to put my coat on when I felt someone grab me by my shoulders and whispered into my ear.

"You must be Caitlin. Jerry told me you were impatient. I decided to test it out for myself. My apologies. Please sit." he said as he took my coat off.

"So you decided to test me?" I questioned.

"I wanted to see how long it would take for you to leave." he walked over to the seat across from me than sat down. "You got up ten minutes earlier than I expected you to."

"I don't like to play games nor do I like to be stood up."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I was here the whole time. At another table. Watching you fix your lips and powder your nose. Jerry told me you were a beautiful woman, but he didn't say you were this beautiful." he smirked as he grabbed my hand.

Usually I wouldn't tolerate a guy who used the lines he was using, but it's just something about him that caught my attention. Something that had me smitten.

"Well thank you, you aren't bad yourself." I smirked as I look my hand back and took a sip of my water. "So, what's your name?"

He chuckled then took a bite out of a piece of bread. "If this goes as well as I think it will, then I will tell you my name. It's this thing I came up with after a few dates I went on in college."

"Alright, if you say so…"

Throughout dinner we spoke about college, previous jobs, and family. He was such an intelligent man, very attractive, and his accent sent chills down my spine. Once he paid the check, he pulled out my chair and helped me put my coat on. He put his arm around me and walked me to my car.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful evening…I haven't had such an amazing date in a long time…"

He smiled then placed my hair behind my ear before cupping my face and lightly kissing me. " We shall do this again sometime. I'll call you tomorrow. If that is alright with you of course."

I smiled at him then kissed him. "Of course it's alright with me."

I opened my car door and sat down in my seat. He bent down and gave me one final kiss before shutting my door. As he started to walk away, I rolled my window down. "Wait!" I shouted out to him with a smile on my face.

"Forget something, Caitlin?" he said as he returned a smile.

"Yes, I did actually…what's your name?"

"My name is Ari…Ari Haswari."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I live here, what are you doing here?" Abby exclaimed as she walked toward Tony.

"If you must know, I was hanging out with Ashley and now I'm going home."

"What are you two like buddies now?" she interrogated.

"We are being friendly, yes. At least she isn't holding a grudge for something that wasn't my fault."

She threw her purse on the ground and got closer to him. "You were my best friend, Tony! You stopped writing, calling, everything! How is it not your fault?!" she yelled.

He grew angry and got into her face then yelled back. "I stopped because you didn't respond! I wrote you a few times and you never responded back to me! I called and your line was disconnected! How in the hell is that my fault, Abby! You were my best friend, too. You think I wanted to stop talking to you?! Our friendship meant the fucking world to me! I wrote you a letter and I borrowed a pink envelope from my buddy' girlfriend. I thought you'd get a kick out of that one, but you clearly didn't get it. So it's not my fucking fault! I tried Abby, I did, but I'm tired of trying to wait around for you to calm down try to hear me out. I don't fucking care anymore. Have your fun with McGee and have a great life!"

he got in his car, slammed the door and drove off.

"Fine then! Fuck you!" she screamed out hoping that he heard her.

She picked up her purse and stormed off. Someone was standing outside of the apartment building smoking a cigarette and just stared at Abby.

"What?! What are you staring at?!"

As she stormed into her apartment she went into her room to grab a box filled with letters, photos and all kind of memories of Tony. She began throwing things away when a few pieces of ripped pink paper fell to the floor. Her heart sank to her stomach as she stared at the pieces of ripped paper. She slowly sat down on the floor, grabbed the pieces of paper in her hand and wept.

_He did try…he was telling the truth the entire time…what have I done?_

**End of Chapter~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you read, I would like to give a special thanks and shout out to LoveAndSerenity for being such a faithful reader and for reviewing every single chapter. I wanted to show my appreciation, you keep me going, thank you so much! =)**

* * *

**Abby's Lab**

She sat in silence waiting for results from the Mass Spectrometer as she took another sip of her Caf-Pow. Some had noticed that she was acting very un-Abby, but Ashley gave them a heads up before they asked if anything was wrong to avoid getting their heads bitten off.

"Hey A..bby." McGee said hesitantly as he walked into the quiet lab. "Is…everything alright?"

"Yes Tim! Everything's fine!" she snapped at him prior to stomping into the ballistics lab.

"…What's wrong with her?" asking as he turned toward Ashley.

"It's complicated…sorry I didn't warn you. I would have if I saw you before you said anything…Anything I can do for you forensics wise?"

"It's alright and no. I just came to see her for a minute. Well… I'll be back down later."

As soon as McGee left, Ashley went into the ballistics lab to see what was bothering Abby. Of course Tony had told her that they had yelled at each other, but he didn't give specifics, so Ashley could sense that there was more to it than that.

"Hey, what's going on? You haven't been playing your music all day and you have been angry at everyone…what happened?" she said as she sat down next to Abby on the floor.

She took a big gulp of her favorite drink before turning to Ashley to respond. "I'm sure you know about me and Tony yelling at each other the other night…"

"Yeah, I do know, he told me. Now I'm asking you what happened because I feel that it goes deeper than just you two yelling at each other…"

She let out a sigh. "Alright…Well we yelled at each other followed by him telling me to have a nice life then he drove off." her eyes began to water and her voice began to crack. "he told me the things he told you about him trying to contact me and I just didn't believe him. I was so pissed by the time I got inside that I took the box filled with memories of him and starting throwing things away." tears began to roll down her face.

"…Abs…" Ashley whispered as she grabbed one of Abby's hands.

"In the process of throwing things out, I found pieces of ripped pink paper. Before Tony took off he said that he wrote me and that he borrowed a pink envelope from someone…then it clicked! He was telling the truth!"

"How are you so sure that those pieces of paper were from the letter?"

Abby stared at her with water filled eyes as she took another sip of her Caf-Pow. "Think of someone that was really jealous of Tony back then…"

Ashley thought for a moment then gasped. She stared back at Abby with wide eyes while making a fist with one of her hands. "Kyle…that son of a bitch…" she inhaled and exhaled slowly before talking again to prevent herself from losing all control. "But..how?"

"I remembered a small thing that happened on the day I was packing my stuff to move into a new place. Kyle was over helping me out…"

**Flashback**

_Abby set down a box on the kitchen counter as Kyle was wrapping up some plates and cups with newspaper. _

_"Hey, I'm going out to get more empty boxes from out of my car, I'll be right back." _

_"Alright babe, but hurry up, I'm going to miss your face." he said as he smiled then kissed her._

_"Okay, I shouldn't be gone too long." _

_As she walked out of the apartment, he grabbed another newspaper from the counter next to the box. Underneath the newspaper was mail that Abby had brought in, but hadn't checked yet. She hadn't heard from Tony in quiet a while, but Kyle figured why not look through the mail anyway. _

_There it was. The pink envelope in all its glory._

_Kyle began to rip it up as quickly as he could. The moment he finished ripping it up, Abby snuck up behind him._

_"Boo!" she shouted._

_He jumped and the pieces of ripped envelope and letter went everywhere. _

_"Jesus, Abby! You scared the crap out of me!" he exclaimed as he attempted to pick up the ripped pieces of paper to throw them away._

_"I'm sorry…do you need any hel…"_

_"No! it's alright…I got it." he replied as he cut her off._

_"O…k then." she said as she walked over and grabbed her box that she placed on the counter. "Well, I'm going to put in a few things in my car."_

_"Alright babe, I'll be here." he said as he threw the last few pieces away then continued to wrap the cups and plates.__  
_

**End of Flashback**

She took the pieces of paper out of her pocket and handed them to Ashley. "He obviously didn't rip them into small enough pieces."

As Ashley looked at the pieces of pink paper, she noticed some white pieces of lined paper attached to them. " ove, Tony… nected talk to…umber hear from yo…" she let out a big sigh then looked at Abby. " Have you tried talking to Tony yet?"

"…no…why bother? He hates me now anyway. It's not like it would make a difference…" she sobbed.

"Abs…" she said as she hugged her best friend. "He doesn't hate you, hun… he was just upset…you should try talking to him. You two can actually fix this situation if you just talk…you know you miss him…and he misses you too."

She stood up and wiped her tears away. "I guess you're right…"

"I know I'm right… now go up there and ask him to dinner or something so you can talk this thing out."

She helped Ashley up then pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thanks, Ash… I love you…"

"Love you, too, Abs. Now go." she smiled as she lightly pushed Abby toward the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She walked into the squad room with a smile on her face.

"Morning." she said as she took a seat at her desk and began checking her email.

"You're very cheery this morning, Kate. Who finally diddled your pooter?" Tony said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't be an ass, Tony. I'm in too good a mood for you to try and piss me off."

He got up then sat on the edge of her desk. "So… someone did diddle your pooter?"

"Seriously, Tony. It's too early for this."

"Come on, Kate. Who is he? Do I know him?"

She gave him a sarcastic smile then turned toward him. "DiNozzo, don't make me take my gun and give you your own pooter."

"Didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Caitlin. Very Kinky."

He felt a strong hand contact the back of his head that automatically gave him a headache. "Leave Kate alone DiNozzo or else I'll be the one giving you your own damn pooter."

"Sorry, Boss." he said as he walked back to his desk and caught a glimpse of Kate smirking at him.

Shortly after, McGee walked into the squad room and sat at his desk with a troubled look on his face.

"Everything alright, McGee?" Kate asked curiously.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just…" he paused when he noticed Gibbs looking at him. "It's uh…uhm…"

"Come on, McNervous. Spit it out." Tony said as he smirked at him.

"I..uh..it's nothing... Forget about it."

Once there are a few moments of silence, Gibbs gets up and starts walking over toward the elevator. "McGee, come with me." he demanded.

"Your gonna get it, Probie." Tony whispered as McGee walked by him.

His heart began to race as the elevator doors closed. A million different scenarios ran through his head as Gibbs flipped the emergency switch.

"McGee…Abby is-"

"Boss, it hasn't been going on that long, we shouldn't have done it or kept it from you…" McGee babbled.

Gibbs stared at him for a moment as he tried to process what McGee had just said. "…What are you talking about, McGee?"

His eyes grew wider as Gibbs tightly gripped his coffee then took a sip, "I-uh…Boss…it's…uh…not what you're thinking…"

Gibbs took a few steps closer to McGee then whispered into his ear. "I brought you in here to ask if you knew what was wrong with her, but you just gave yourself up." he took another sip of his coffee. "Whatever is going on, it stops now. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Boss."

Gibbs hit the emergency switch. McGee could tell that Gibbs was angry so he stayed quiet for the remaining time they were on the elevator. Before the doors opened, he felt Gibbs' strong hand hit the back of his head. Once Gibbs was halfway out of the elevator, McGee opened his mouth without even thinking.

"Actually Boss. I can't do that…"

He turned around and walked back into the elevator then got in McGee's face. "What do you mean you can't do that?"

"I-uh…I can't do that because uh… I'm in…I'm in love with her…Boss." he said nervously.

Gibbs hit the switch then got close to McGee again. "McGee…co-workers should not be involved with each other. If it doesn't work out, things at the work place can get awkward, ugly and distracting. Abby might not be directly on the team, but we work with her enough that it feels like she is."

"I understand that, Boss."

"Now you listen to me. If you are going to continue this with her…you leave your personal life outside the building. When you're on the clock your girlfriend is your job, not in the lab, is that understood?"

"Y-yes, Boss." he stuttered.

"Good…and the next time you try to go against something I tell you to do, you'll be headed to the unemployment line."

"Understood, Boss."

He hit the switch and the doors opened. Before he got off, Gibbs turned to face McGee and smirked. "You sure this time?"

They both walked to their desks and a curious Tony and Kate stared at them in confusion. "Got a concussion, McLovin'?" Tony whispered to McGee.

"Shut up, Tony."

"Yeah?" Gibbs said when he answered his phone.

"What the hell was that about?" Kate whispered to McGee.

"Well, McStupid over here is diddling Abby's pooter and he just told Gibbs about it. Didn't you, Probie?"

"And you're still alive?!" Kate cried out.

"Let's just drop this, alright?" McGee demanded.

"Gear up. Dead Marine in a park. Call Ducky."

As the team began to gear up, Abby walked into the squad room. "Hey guys.."

"Abby when we get back we are going to have a long talk." Gibbs said as he made his way to the elevator.

"Alright, Gibbs….Hey Timmy, do you know what he wants to talk about?"

"He knows about us…I'll explain later." McGee said as he placed his backpack on his shoulder and walked toward the elevator.

"Abs, call me later, we have a lot to talk about…" Kate said as she followed McGee.

"and your still alive?!…oh never mind…Will do, Kate." she walked up to Tony before he went off with the rest of the team. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Can't…I have to get going."

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back toward her. "Please, Tony…it's important…"

He paused for a minute then turned toward the team. "I'll be there in a sec." he waited for the doors to close before talking to her. "What, Abby?"

"Tony…I know that you were telling the truth and I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a jerk and a complete idiot. I want to know if we can go out for dinner at some point so we can talk…"

"I don't know, Abs." he said as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Please, Tony…" she pleaded as her eyes began to fill with water. "I…I miss you.." she pulled him into a hug that he couldn't help but hug her back.

"Alright, Abby…I miss you, too…" he let go of her than walked into the elevator. "Just so you know, I didn't tell Gibbs about you and McGee."

"I know…" she said as she smiled then walked back to her lab.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Gibbs' House- a few days later**

He got home once the case was solved. He went into his room to change into an old pair of jeans and his t-shirt that smelled of saw dust and sweat. Walking down to his basement, he noticed one of his glass jars filled with scotch and the bottle next to it. He grabbed the jar and smirked as he felt someone come up from behind him.

"It's been a while, Jen." he said as he took a sip of the drink and turned to face her.

"Good to see you, Jethro." the beautiful red head said as she took a sip from her glass.

Thoughts of their times together ran through his mind as she stood in front of him smiling.

"There a reason why you're here, Jen?"

"Yes, I came to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?" he said as he put down the drink and grabbed one of his tools to continue working on his boat.

She leaned up against the table and watched him work. "To see how you're doing…"

"You could've done that with a phone call."

"I know, Jethro. I also need to tell you something…" she said with a smirk on her face.

He put his tool down and walked up to her. "What is it that you have to tell me, Jen?"

She put down her glass then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He pushed things off of the table behind her then sat her down. She wrapped her legs around his waist then threw her head back as he kissed her neck and caressed her breast.

"Jethro…" she moaned as he slid his hand up her skirt then began to massage her bundle of nerves. "Oh fuck, Jethro."

"You're still…as wet as…I remember." he said in between kissing her. "Let's see if you're still just as tight." he said as he slowly inserted two fingers into her.

She dug her nails into his shoulders . "Oh my god…" she moaned loudly while biting down on her bottom lip. "Fuck me…Fuck me, Jethro."

She kissed him roughly while pulling down his jeans then slid her hands into his boxers.

"…Jen." he growled into her ear as she began to stroke him.

She pulled down his boxers then wrapped her legs around him. He grabbed himself then began to rub up and down her moist lips. "Put it in me…" she begged.

Right as he was about to insert himself into her, his phone began to ring. "Son of a bitch…" he cursed while picking up his phone that was on the floor. "What?…is that why you called me?" he hung up then threw his phone across the room.

When he looked back, Jenny was standing with her skirt and hair fixed. "I have to get going, Jethro… it's a good thing that phone call came in. That would have been a bad idea…"

"You're right, Jen." he said as he pulled up his boxers and jeans.

"I know I'm right, but you think I'm right for a complete different reason." she said as she began to walk up his stairs "Rule number…twelve, right?" she left before he could say anything.

_This'll be interesting… _he thought to himself as he worked on his boat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**McGee's Apartment**

"Abs, want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sorry, Timmy. I made plans with Tony tonight to go out to dinner. Next time, ok?" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure. So you two are friends now?"

"Well, that's why we're going to dinner…we're gonna talk about that."

"I see…what time do you plan on going?" he asked while getting up to grab a dvd.

"In a couple hours..why?"

"Wanna watch a movie with me before you go?"

"You betcha!"

They barely watched Silence of the Lambs due to the fact that they were making out the majority of the time.

She let out moans in his mouth as his hand went up her shirt to caress her breast. He then slid his hand under her red lace bra and began to rub her nipple until they were distracted by Abby's phone. "Hold on a sec….Hello?"

"Hey Abby, it's Tony."

"Oh, hey Tony, what's up?"

"I'm going to run just a few minutes late, but I will be there alright."

"No problem, Tony. Take your time."

Once they hung up, Tim wanted to continue where they had left off, but Abby stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I already lost track of time and luckily he's running a bit late…I have to get going."

He stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Alright, well… if you get done early, would you like to come back?."

"Sounds like a plan. Bye." she gave him a peck on the lips before she opened the door and let herself out.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Hey this is Ashley, leave a message and I'll call you back."

"Ash, it's Abby. I just wanted to talk to you about Timmy. I need some advice…Call me whenever you can…ok, bye." she hung up then quickly called Kate.

"Hey Abby, what's up?" Kate whispered when she answered.

"Hey…Kate… Why are you whispering?" she asked confusingly.

"I'm at the movies on a date, but he's in the restroom right now."

"Oh…another date? You really like this guy, don't you?"

"Yeah…I do…I have a feeling you called for something else, Abs. what's up?"

"Okay, I'll make this quick… I need advice.. about McGee…I really really like him, but I'm not sure if I should take it to another level or just leave it as is…"

"Well, if you really really like him then why not go for it? I mean, you have some things in common, he's such a nice guy, very smart, kind of cute…in his own McGee way…"

"Yeah…but, I just don't want to take it to another level only to ruin this great thing we already have…"

"I see what you mean, Abby, but you have to take risks in life, you know? What if you don't take a chance and years from now you look back only to say damn it…I should have taken the chance."

"Yeah, I see what you mean…"

"Hey, I gotta go, he's coming back.. Call me later." she said excitingly.

"Alright, have fun! Bye Kate!"

Once they hung up, Abby arrived at the restaurant. She went in and waited for ten minutes until Tony arrived.

He walked in wearing a very nice Armani suit while carrying a bouquet of black and red roses. "Hey, Abs…these…are for you."

She jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Tony! Thank you so much…I love it."

She placed the roses on the table then they both sat down across from each other not knowing what to say. "So…"

"So….seen any good movies lately?" Abby blurted out.

They both paused for a moment then laughed. "Come on, Abby…"

"Okay, okay….anything new? Girlfriend? Friends?"

"Well…uhm…no girlfriend." he said a bit hesitantly as he took a sip of his water. "Friends from school are all over the palce…we keep in touch with emails and calls here and there…what about you?"

"I keep in touch with some friends from school through emails usually…as for boyfriend…technically I don't have one…"

"What about you and the Probie?"

"It's not really a boyfriend/girlfriend thing…I like him, but I'm not sure if I should just leave it the way it is now or actually take it to another level."

_Don't be jealous, Tony. They're just sleeping together. When people have that itch, they need to get it scratched. That's what going on with them. She has an itch, he's there to scratch it. So relax. _Ashley's voice said in his head.

Jealousy grew in Tony, but if he wanted to be friends with Abby again, and stay friends with her, he needed to be supportive and positive. " Well…keep on thinking about it and talk about it before jumping into anything too serious…"

"Kate said I should take the chance with McGee because if I don't, one day I will look back when it's too late and say to myself that I should have taken the chance."

_Damn it, Kate…_ he yelled in his head. " Well she does have a point…but, what if you do take that chance and it ruins everything you two have? You have to really sit and think about it before you jump into it, Abs."

"You make a very valid point, Tony…thank you…"

"Anytime, Abby."

Throughout dinner they spoke and laughed about college experiences, old friends, and old memories. Once they were finished and preparing for the check to arrive, Abby finally brought up what they've been dreading to talk about the entire evening.

"Tony…I'm so…so sorry that I didn't believe that you tried to keep in contact with me…"

"I'm sorry that I didn't try hard enough to prove myself….I just wanted to give you some space and wait for you to come around, you know?"

"Yeah…I understand that now…"

They fell silent for a second until Tony asked the big question. "Just out of curiosity…how did you end up figuring it out anyway?"

Abby let out a big sigh then tilted her head down due to embarrassment.

"Aw, come on, Abs. Talk to me."

She looked up at him with tears falling down her face. "It was all Kyle's fault…he's the reason why I thought you weren't keeping in touch with me…"

"Wait…what!?"

"Whatever letters it was that you sent, he ripped them up and tossed them. The only reason why I know now is because I found ripped pieces of your letter and pink envelope in an old box. I scared him while he was ripping up the letter and pieces went flying everywhere…" she stopped for a moment to wipe her tears and her nose. "some of the pieces got into the box and I didn't realize it until I went through that same box the night we yelled at each other…"

"That fucking bastard…" Tony said angrily. "I swear, the day I fucking run into him.."

"Good luck with that one…after we broke up, I never saw or heard from him again. I tried looking him up a few times, but I found nothing…" she went into her purse and took out the pieces of ripped paper then handed it to him. "What did you say in the letter?"

He analyzed each piece carefully remembering what he wrote. "All I said was…was that I missed you and I was asking why you weren't sending anything back. I said that I tried calling but your phone wasn't working and that I was hoping to hear from you soon…"

"Oh, Tony…" she got up and hugged him. "I missed you…so so much."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**About 670 miles away from D.C**

"W-w-hy are you doing this t-to me?" he asked as he cried out in pain.

Her fist connected with his face again completely breaking his cheek bone. "shut…the fuck up!" she screamed at him.

"Please…please don't kill me." he pleaded.

She straddled him as he was tied to a chair. "Oh Kyle…stop your fucking crying…it's making you look completely pathetic." she got up and punched him in the mouth before she sat in a chair a few feet away.

He spit out blood and a couple teeth. "You crazy fucking bitch…" he screamed out at her.

"Now that's what I'm talking about…come on…get angry…"

"Get me the fuck out of here! Now!" he demanded.

"It's not that simple, Kyle… See…you caused my friends to be miserable…took away many years from them that they could have had together….and when people make my friends and loved ones miserable…I make them miserable."

His eyes grew wide as she took the bandana off her face to reveal herself. "So here's the thing… I'm not going to kill you…I'm just going to make you wish that you were dead…."

She walked toward him with her blade in hand. "No! no! no!" he screamed out as loudly as he could.

"This will hurt…quite a bit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I had a great time tonight, Abs." Tony said as he hugged her in front of her car.

"I did, too. We should make plans to do something else sometime."

"How about Saturday? Come over to my place and you, me and Ash can watch movies. Hang out together like old times."

"That sounds great! We will totally do that."

"Alright, then… Have a good night."

"You, too…"

As he started walking off to his car she called out to him. "Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah, Abs?"

"I'm so glad we're friends again…"

"Me, too, Abby… Me, too."

McGee's POV

I was falling asleep in bed when I heard a knock at my door. Remembering that Abby might come back tonight, I got up quickly and sprinted to let her in.

"I didn't think you'd sh…"

"Expecting someone, Timothy?" the blonde said with a smile on her face.

"Rose…what are you doing here?" I said sternly.

"What? You're not happy to see me?"

"No I am not happy to see you, Rose… You cheated on me with six different guys! Two of them were my roommates!"

"Tim, I said I was sorry…I was a trouble girl then and I just wasn't thinking clearly….but I've changed…I really have." she jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. "I really do miss you…"

I removed her arms from around my waist. "Rose, I can't do this again. Plus, I'm in love with an amazing woman and I'm not going to give her up for someone like you.."

"But Tim…I-I love you." her voice cracked as her wide blue eyes began to tear up.

"I'm sorry…goodbye, Rose."

She stared at me in disbelief. She waited a minute of two before making her way down the hall. I closed my door and made it half way to my room before I heard a knock at my door again.

"What?" I said with an annoyed tone knowing that it was Rose again.

"Just so you know…it was actually nine guys, not six." she said angrily.

"Well it's a good thing I was careful and I got tested frequently. God only knows what kind of guys you spread your legs for."

She looked down at the floor while smirking then looked back up at me. "You know what else? I got rid of your kid…that's right…I had an abortion, Tim. Remember that one incident when the condom broke?"

I stared at her with wide eyes as I felt my heart rip in my chest.

"Yeah…I wasn't going to let some bastard ruin my beautiful body."

Before I knew it, a fist came into contact with her face and she fell to the ground. "You fucking bitch! How could you do such a thing and be so cold!" Abby screamed as she tried to jump on top of her.

"Abs! calm down! It's alright!" I shouted as I held her back from lunging on top of her.

Rose stumbled down the hall while holding her face. " You're going to regret that, you crazy bitch!"

"That's right, run away you stupid bitch!" Abby yelled as I pulled her into the apartment.

"Abs, calm down now. It's alright… Just breathe." I whispered as I released her arms from my grip.

She turned to face me then embraced me. "I'm so sorry, Timmy…but she deserved that."

"I know, Abs…thank you.." I said as I held her close. " Hey, how's that fist, Tyson?" I smiled as I pulled away from her to grab her hand to check it.

"Now that you mention it, it hurts…"

"Yeah…it's already starting to bruise up. Go sit while I get you some ice."

We sat on the couch as I iced her hand.

"Timmy?"

"Mhm?"

"…sorry for what she said to you…that was just…"

"It's alright, Abs…I'm alright." I said as I cut her off. "Enough about that whole thing…how did dinner with DiNozzo go?"

"Things went very well thanks for asking." she said with a large smile on her face. "It felt like old times, you know? When we were best friends and things were so great."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm happy for you."

"…Thanks, McGee…" she said sweetly as she leaned in and kissed me softly.

Within seconds she was straddling me and kissing me passionately. I stood up and carried her to my bed with her legs tightly wrapped around me. I gently placed her on the bed then took off my own clothes as she took off hers. She pulled my naked body on to hers then wrapped her legs around me.

"Not yet.." I whispered into her ear before lightly biting it.

I kissed down her neck then stopped at her chest. I slowly licked and sucked on her nipples before kissing my way down to her stomach. As I reached her lower abdomen, I could already get a scent of her sweet aroma that only made me hunger for her more. I spread her legs open then placed them on my shoulders as I began to work my tongue on her clit.

"oh my god, Timmy…"

"You taste amazing, Abby…" I said as I went to kiss her with her juices on my lips.

She licked her lips then smirked at me. "You're right…" she said seductively as she pulled me in for another kiss.

As her lips touched mine, I moved my hips around to find her opening.

"…Tim…" she whimpered as I slid into her slowly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"DiNozzo." he said as he answered his phone.

"How'd dinner go?"

"Well Well… look who it is…Ms. I'm going to disappear and not tell anyone where I'm going." he teased.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Tony." she laughed. " I'm on my way home as we speak. I had to take care of something. So… how was dinner?"

"It was great. We caught up on a lot of things. It was nice to finally talk to her and clear the air."

"Well that is good to hear."

"Yeah. She even told me about what that prick Kyle did with my letters…fucking dick…" he said angrily.

"Speaking of Kyle…listen, Tony…I was gone beca…"

"Hold that thought, Gibbs is calling." he cut her off then clicked over. "Yeah, Boss?"

"DiNozzo…Get McGee and come to the office." he said in a low voice.

"…Sure..Boss…something wrong?"

"…Yeah…we got a body in autopsy…"

"Alright, Boss…"

For the first time, he heard Gibbs hesitate. "it…it's Kate."

"…Gibbs…" he whispered as he felt his heart sink to his stomach. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I'm sure. Get McGee and make sure it's just you two…we can break it to Abby when she gets in in the morning."

"Got it, Boss."

He clicked over to find Ashley still on the other line. "Jeez, what took you so long, Tony?"

"Ash, I'm gonna have to call you back…" he said in an attempt to keep himself together.

She noticed the sadness in his voice. "Tony…what's wrong?"

"I have to go to the office."

"Why so late?"

"…Kate's body is in autopsy right now…"

"What?!" she shouted.

"I don't know specifics, but I when I do I'll let you know."

"Alright, Tony…how's Abby?"

"She doesn't know yet…and don't tell her either…Gibbs said we will break it to her when she gets into work in the morning."

"Alright…well call me when you know what happened."

"I will…" he hung up then hit his steering wheel a couple times while trying not to break down.

_Damn it, Kate… Damn it…_

**~End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took me a while. A lot has been going on so finishing up this chapter was not on my priority list…writing this chapter made me feel so sad… I still can't get over the fact she's gone and it's been 5 seasons already. I miss Kate! =(  
_______________________________________________________________________________**

**McGee's POV**

I held her closely while we laid in bed sweaty and breathless. Feeling her finger tips go up and down my chest put a smile on my face. I can't remember the last time I was this happy. In this moment, I realized that I don't want to be with out her.

She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes then kissed me. "You're so amazing, Timmy." she whispered as she placed her head on my chest.

"…I love you, Abby." I blurted out.

She sat up and looked at me with wide eyes. "Timmy…I.."

I sat up and grabbed her hand. "Abby, I love you. I've loved you for a while now. I've just been too much of a coward to say anything. I know you don't want to change what we have already, but I want to try and see if we can take this and turn it into something more…"

"But, Tim, I.."

"Abs, please let me finish while I still have the courage…" I sighed. " I love it when you're in my arms, I love it when you smile, I love it when you laugh. Just seeing you're face makes my day…"I cupped her face and began to caress her cheek. "Abby….I don't want to be with out you…I need you…I love you."

She moved her face away to hide her tears. "I'm just scared, Timmy…I really like you…I do…but, I don't want to ruin our friendship. What if something goes wrong then we end up hating each other? I don't want that, Tim. I don't want to lose you…"

"Abs…" I whispered while turning her face toward mine. "Nothing is going to go wrong. I promise you. Plus, I could never hate you…and you'll never lose me…"

"…promise?"

"I swear it… now come on and lay with me like we were before."

We remained silent as we held each other closely.

I was starting to doze off until she said my name. "Timmy?"

"Yeah, Abs?" I said sleepily.

"So this makes me your girlfriend now right?"

"Only if you want to be, Abs."

She stayed silent for a minute then looked up at me. "Alright, but I'm not ready to say the "L" word yet."

"Whatever you want, Abby. Take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere." I said as I smiled at her.

"…Thanks, McGee."

We then drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. "Hello?" I answered groggily.

"McGee, it's Tony, get ready because I'm picking you up. Gibbs needs us to get to the office right now."

"Alright. Everything okay, Tony?" I asked curiously while slowly getting up from bed in attempt to not wake Abby.

"Not really…We'll talk about it in the car…"

"Okay, Tony... See you in a few." I hung up the phone and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

As I walked to my night stand to grab my I.D and my gun, Abby faced me with a smile on her face.  
"Where you off to at this time a night?"

"I have to go to the office, Tony is coming to get me. I'll be back as soon as I can." I told her as I sat on the bed next to her and began caressing her cheek.

"Well come back soon." She said as she sat up and kissed me passionately.

"I will, Abs." As I kissed her back, I heard my phone ring. "McGee."

"I'm here, McGee. Come out." he said quietly then hung up.

"Alright, well Tony's here. Just get some sleep and I'll be back soon."

"K, bye Timmy." she whispered as she turned over to go back to sleep.

I walked down and got into Tony's car. As he drove off, I put my seatbelt on and waited for him to say something. We were half way to the office and Tony didn't say one word to me, so I decided to try and break the ice.

"Hey, uh, Tony…What did you want to talk about?"

He took a deep breath then sighed. "Timmy...it's Kate...she's dead."

I felt my heart stop. I thought I didn't hear him correctly. I was praying that I heard incorrectly. This can't be true. Kate can't be...gone. "K-Kate's...dead..?"

"...yeah, McGee...she's gone..." he replied quietly.

"...b-but...how?"

"Gibbs will tell us everything once we get there..." he paused then turned to me. "Don't tell Abby…Gibbs said we can break the news to her in the morning."

"…well it's a good thing you didn't tell me on the phone …I wouldn't have been able to keep that from her…"

"…she crash over?"

"…yeah…"

Tony sighed then looked over at me. "Look Tim… don't hurt Abby, alright?…Abby and I haven't been close lately, but I still care for her…we became best friends at seven years old and went through a lot together…she's been through so much and she doesn't need more pain in her life, alright?"

"Alright, Tony…and thanks…"

"Yeah…"

For the rest of the car ride we sat in silence. I just looked out the window thinking about all the times Kate and I had together. One moment in particular just made me laugh every time I thought about it.

**Flashback**

_"I think Kate has a thing for me, Probie." Tony said as he got on the floor behind his desk to lie down._

_"and what makes you think that?"_

_"Oh, come on, McGeek. It's like elementary school. She's mean to me and I'm mean to her, even when I try to be nice to her she's still mean to me. She likes me. Plus, why wouldn't she...it's me...Anthony DiNozzo...women love me..."_

_"Until they get to know you..." McGee mumbled under my breath. "Well, why don't we find out? She's coming right now. Stay quiet."_

_Kate walked over to McGee who was standing in front of Tony's desk. "Hey, Tim. Where'd DiNozzo go?"_

_"He..uh...went home...still has that bug..." McGee pointed toward the back of the desk._

_Kate smirked. "Oh, alright...I hope he feels better..."_

_"Me too...hey, can I ask you something personal?" Tim said with a smirk on his face._

_"Sure, what's up?"_

_"Well, uh, I was wondering, and now that Tony isn't here...do you have a thing for him?"_

_Kate chuckled then walked over to her desk. "McGee...he's my partner...but, off the record...as immature, self-centered, and as much of an asshole as he can be..Tony is very attractive...smart and sometimes funny.."_

_As Tony remained on the floor listening, he began to smile from ear to ear. He heard Kate walk back over to McGee. "but, you know who is even more attractive,smarter and funnier than he is?" she said seductively._

_"N-no...who?"_

_"...You, Timmy...Come on...remember a few nights ago when we were here working late...and we went at it at this very desk..." she smiled as she tapped on Tony's desk. "You mean that didn't mean anything to you?"_

_Tony stood up quickly and shouted. "You've got to be kidding me! Probie?! And on my desk!?"_

_McGee and Kate burst into laughter as Tony continued to stand there looking angry._

_"Not only are you immature, self- centered and an asshole but you can also add gullible to the list." Kate laughed as she walked over to her desk._

_"oh you two think you're pretty funny..." Tony exclaimed as he sat in his chair._

_McGee walked over to his desk to answer his phone. "We actually are, aren't we, Kate?...Yeah? This is McGee."_

_"Right you are Tim." Kate said as she smiled then began typing on her keyboard._

**End of Flashback**

"What are you laughing about, McGee?" Tony asked as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Nothing..."

We both entered the office and went directly to autopsy to be greeted by Gibbs, Ducky and a covered body.

"...is that..." I asked before being cut off.

"Yeah,.. it's Kate." Gibbs assured.

"What happened?" Tony asked while we both stared at Kate's covered body.

"She has a gun shot wound to the head. No sign of a struggle. Next to her body, a note was discovered..." Ducky said as he looked at Gibbs then the covered body.

Gibbs handed Tony the note that was sealed in a plastic then Tony handed it to me. "My apologies for doing this. It was not my intention to hurt Caitlin. I know you will be looking for me Special Agent Gibbs. I will be waiting." I read out loud then handed the note back to Gibbs. "Who could have possibly done this?"

"I called Ashley to come in to pull some prints, but she isn't answering the damn phone." Gibbs said angrily.

"I spoke to her before I got McGee, she said she had to take care of something and that she was on her way home."

"Well get in touch with her now and tell her to get in here, you two go to Kate's apartment and find anything you can that will tell us anything about this bastard." Gibbs snapped.

"On it, Boss." We both said as we quickly walked out of autopsy. "We wont rest until we get this son of a bitch." Tony growled.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself, Tony."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Ari! What have you done!" she yelled at him. "Do you have any idea what this can do to us!? We've worked so hard to get this close with NCIS!"

"Ziva...Ziva...just calm down. I'll take care of it. You can tell, Eli not to worry either." he said calmly as he sat down on his couch.

"Ari...do you understand what this situation can do to us? We need their trust, Ari!"

"And do you understand that you have nothing to worry about? Trust me, Ziva, everything will be alright..."

She grabbed her car keys from the living room table and walked toward the door. "I hope so, Ari." She said before slamming the door behind her.

As she made her way to her car she called her father. "He said he will take care of it."

"No! You take care of this, Ziva!" he yelled.

She sighed. "If his name comes up, I will speak with Jenny. We are having the times changed on the surveillance cameras as we so they do not match up the time he was there with the time of her death."

"Ziva...he has caused us too much already...We have done so much to attempt to gain complete trust with NCIS...keep an eye on him until further notice..."

"Yes, father..." she answered quietly before hanging up."

_Ari...please don't make me kill you_... she said to herself before driving off to a hotel.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Abby's POV**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the birds were chirping and the wind blew threw our hair. We were sitting in the car with the windows down, singing and laughing, as we waited for the light to turn green. Once the light turned green, she began to drive, then a car slammed into her side. She fell unconscious. She wasn't breathing.

"Kate! Kate!" I screamed in attempted to wake her. "Open your eyes Kate! Please open your eyes!" Tears began to roll down my face as I screamed louder.

Next thing I knew, I was at a cemetery.

Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Ashley and Ducky sat in front of a casket with a distraught look on their faces. I walked up to find Kate lying there. I placed flowers down in front of her coffin then fell to my knees.

"Kate! No! Please wake up!" I shouted as I lunged at the casket then Gibbs grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"She's gone, Abs. She's gone." he whispered.

I screamed and cried into his shoulder as he walked me away from the her.

I woke up.

Tears coming down my face. I felt like I couldn't breathe. _That was strange_... I said to myself while wiping my tears and catching my breath. I got up to get a glass of water then went to bed.

_"Kate will be so freaked out after I tell her this dream…"_ I said to myself as I fell back asleep.

**End of POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**In Autopsy**

"My poor Caitlin. Why did this happen to you? And who did this to you? Who ever it was, Gibbs and the rest of the team will find who did it, but you already know that, My Dear." Ducky whispered to Kate before Gibbs walked in.

"Anything new Duck?"

"I managed to collect some skin fragments from under her finger nails. We just have to wait for Ashley to come in and test it… or get Abigail to do it…"

"Ashley just called and she is on her way down here. She will do as much as possible with out Abby. We all know that she will shut down once she finds out…let her have one more good night…"

"Gibbs, I'm here…" Ashley said as she ran into autopsy. "This will never happen again, I promise." She said as she took the note and samples from Ducky.

"Your damn right it this will never happen again because the next time your ass is canned!" he yelled as he stepped closer to her. "Do I make myself clear, Kellen?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Now get your ass in the lab and get to work."

She ran out of autopsy to the elevator.

"Did you have to be so hard on the girl, Jethro?" Ducky questioned.

Gibbs' phone began to ring and he answered while ignoring Ducky's question. "Yeah? Gibbs… I'll be right up." He said as he hung up his phone and began to walk out of autopsy. "I'll be back, Duck."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**In MTAC**

"You wanted to see me Director?" Gibbs asked as he walked through the door.

"Yes, Jethro. Have a seat." Director Morrow said as he walked up to the last row then sat down with Gibbs. "How's everything going with Ms. Todd's case?"

Gibbs sighed. "We're doing all we can to catch the bastard."

"Glad to hear it, Gibbs…Look, I don't want to waste anymore time of yours …I called you up here because I am taking a position at Homeland Security…and I need to appoint a new Director as of today…"

"If you're trying to appoint me as Director, you should rethink that. You know what kind of Director I would make." Gibbs said as he smirked.

"He knows, that's why I am the new Director." a female stated as she stood up from the first row and turned toward them.

"Gibbs, I'd like you to meet the new Director of NCIS, Jenny Shepard."

"Hello Jethro." she said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Jen." Gibbs walked toward her. "So this is what you meant the other night, huh?" he whispered.

"Yes, Jethro." she whispered back.

They both stared at each other for a moment then Gibbs' phone began to ring. "Yeah?...Alright, I'll be right down." he hung up the phone then turned toward Jenny. "Nice seeing you again Jenn..." as he walked toward the door he turned to the Marrow." Take care at Homeland."

"Thank you, Gibbs."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**In the Lab**

"Yeah?" Gibbs said as he walked through the lab door.

"Ok, Gibbs...there are no prints on this letter and now I'm running the DNA Ducky collected through the system."

"So you called me down here to give me nothing?" he growled.

"I wanted to tell you before you came down here asking for something when I have nothing yet. Plus, I wanted to apologize for my Houdini act..." Ashley replied quietly.

"Where exactly did you go off to?" Gibbs questioned her.

"I...went to go take care of some personal things..."

"Kellen..." he said sternly.

She sighed. "Have you ever done something like...seek revenge for the people you care about?"

He paused then replied calmly. "Yes, I have... Ashley...what did you do?"

She hesitated for a moment then told Gibbs everything. "I went to go take care of this guy named Kyle... He's Abby's ex boyfriend and the reason why Tony and Abby were no longer close... Yes, it's a stupid reason but you should have seen how miserable they were Gibbs... They were best friends when we were younger and because of him they were miserable...so he caused them pain, I cause him pain."

"You're right...it was a dumb reason...but you did it because you care for them...and that I understand..."

She hugged Gibbs then pulled away to look into his eyes and smirked. "I didn't kill him though…he just wishes he was dead…"

After a few moments, their lips met, but were interrupted by Gibbs' phone. "Yeah?" he answered with an aggravated tone. "Alright...Thanks Tony." he hung up the phone then began walking toward the door. "Come with me."

They made their way upstairs and saw Tony quickly making his way toward them. "Boss, as soon as we came in we saw her sitting at your desk."

"Its fine, Tony." Gibbs said as he made his way to the center of the room. "Tony, McGee, Ashley...This is our new Director Jenny Shepard."

She stood up next to Gibbs. "Nice to meet you all...I'm sorry to hear about Kate...I heard she was a fine agent...but right now we must focus on getting the person that murdered her..."

Everyone stayed silent and wide eyed as they noticed Abby standing behind her.

"...w-what?" Abby whispered as her eyes widened and looked at everyone.

"..Abs..." Gibbs whispered and began to walk toward her.

"No!" Abby shouted. She ran down the stairs and into autopsy to find Kate on the table with her heart in Ducky's hand. She fell to the floor and screamed. "No! No Kate! Why!"

Gibbs ran in and grabbed Abby off of the floor and held to close. "I'm so sorry, Abby..." He kissed the top of her head.

"N-no Gibbs! Not Kate! Please let this be a dream!" she screamed and cried into his shoulder.

Gibbs looked up and noticed everyone was standing quietly a few feet away as he attempted to comfort her as much as possible.

"...Tony...take Abby home...stay with her." Gibbs whispered as Tony walked over and took Abby from his arms.

"Got it, Boss." he said as he cradled Abby then took her to his car.

**End of Chapter**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sorry it's not great, but I promise the next ones will be =]


	9. Chapter 9

**(I just lack inspiration to write sometimes. Just know that even if it takes me a month or so, I'll still come back with a chapter, I won't be gone forever. Thanks for waiting. It's only going to be more interesting from here)**

**Tony's POV**

When I got Abby into the car she stopped crying and fell silent.

The drive to her place was the worst silence I've ever been through apart from waking up next to a one night stand. She just stared out the window and was unaware of the tears falling down her beautiful pale face. It killed me to know that she was in such a terrible place and there was nothing I or anyone could do to help her until she was ready to come back to reality.

"Abby, we're here." I whispered to her as I wiped her tears from her cheeks.

She sat there staring at the dashboard and said nothing. She then slowly got out of the car and began staring down at her boots.

I jumped out of the car and rushed to her side before wrapping my right arm around her waist then grabbed her left hand with mine. "Come on, Abs."

We slowly walked to her apartment door then I realized that I didn't have a key. "Abs, can I have the key please?" I asked nicely.

She just stood next to me staring down at her boots again. I noticed she was holding her small purse so I asked her if I could get into it to get the key, but again she gave no response.

"Abs, I'm going into your purse and I'm only grabbing the key, alright?" I said hesitantly while slowly reaching for her purse.

I was able to grab her purse and get her key to allow us entry into her apartment. Once I shut the door behind us, I walked her over to her couch and sat her down. I didn't notice she grabbed a picture of her and Kate until I heard her begin to cry hysterically while I was in the kitchen getting her a glass of water. I ran over to her, sat next to her, and held her close as she placed her head on my shoulder and continued to cry while looking at the picture.

"Why Kate…why!" she sobbed.

"That's what we're working on, Abby." I whispered to her then kissed the top of her head.

"We have so much to talk about…I have to tell her so much…" she cried out.

I sighed and held her tighter. "..Then why don't you just tell me, Abs. We're friends. You can trust me."

She grabbed a tissue from her living room table and blew her nose. "Maybe later, Tony." she said as she began to cry harder. "C-can we please just s-sit here for a while?"

I smiled at her then laid back into the arm of the couch so she could lie down and rest her head on my chest. "Of course, Abby. Anything you want."

We sat there for an hour as she continued to cry. I didn't want her to notice, but I had a few tears coming down my face because I was missing Kate, too. All of a sudden, she stopped crying then I heard her begin to snore a bit. Knowing that she fell asleep made me smile because she wasn't crying anymore. Seeing her that upset killed me inside.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, knowing it was Gibbs, I tried to get it with out moving too much so I wouldn't wake Abby. "DiNozzo." I whispered.

"Tony…why are you whispering?"

"Abby fell asleep, Boss. She's next to me right now."

"Oh, Alright. Well I want you to stay with her until I send McGee to stay with her."

"Got it, Boss."

I hung up the phone then got a bit nervous when Abby began to move around. After a moment she stopped moving and I allowed myself to exhale.

I waited about an hour before getting up slowly then I carried her to her bed. As I placed her in bed, she mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand. I was on my way out of her room when I noticed something on the floor next to her closet.

_Oh man…_ I said to myself in attempt not to laugh then placed the photo in my wallet.

**End of POV**

**McGee's POV**

_I hope Abby is alright…damn it I wish I was with her right now…_I thought to myself as I looked up Kate's credit card information.

_I know that Tony won't do anything with her… No, he wouldn't…he IS Tony, but he would never do that…would he?…nah I highly doub…_ my thoughts were cut off when I heard someone yell at me.

"Keep your mind on the case, McGee." Gibbs scolded. "Abby is fine, she is asleep right now, Tony is just…Abby-sitting. So stop your worrying and work on the case."

"Sorry, Boss.."

He gave me an evil glare. "What did I tell you about that McGee?"

"I'm So…won't happen again, Boss."

"Good, now what do you have?"

"Boss, uh, nothing appears to be out of the ordinary…" I hesitated.

"Well keep looking McGee…" Gibbs said as he walked to the elevator.

_Damn it…I need to see her. I want to be the one to comfort her…Not…Ton…_I paused as I began to look at the video surveillance outside of Kate's apartment. I see her going into the apartment with a man then a couple hours later he leaves.

I grabbed my phone and called Gibbs. "Boss, you need to come back here, I have something…"

"Be right there, McGee."

A short time later, Gibbs came back up with Ashley. "What do you have for me?"

"Here we have Kate and a man walking into her apartment building together, then a few hours later you can see that he is leaving by himself."

"Good work, McGee. Go down to the lab with Ashley and identify who that guy is."

Gibbs received a phone call then made his way up to MTAC,as Ashley and I made our way down to the lab and began a facial recognition.

"I am really worried about Abby…" Ashley commented while staring at the computer screen.

"…me too…"

"I haven't seen her this broken up since…" she paused. "…never mind."

"No…what were you going to say?"

She stayed silent and I just let it go. After a few minutes the facial recognition identified the mystery man.

"Ari Haswari." we both said as I grabbed my phone. "Boss, we have a hit, his name is Ari…What do you mean you know?…" I stared at my phone in shock once Gibbs hung up on me.

"How in the hell…never mind…"

"…he said he will be back in an hour and have details. Tony's on his way so I need to get to Abby's. He also said keep running tests, a thousand if you have to, find anything." I said while walking toward the door.

"I guess I'll just sit here and do more tests." She said as she grabbed a bloody pillow case. "Tim, give her a hug for me. A big one."

"I will."

**End of POV**

"Tony, start getting ready to come back, I'm going to have McGee go over there once he's done with a facial recognition." He hung up his phone as he made it up the last couple stairs.

He made his way up to the Directors office and let himself in. Jenny looked at him with angry eyes then at her assistant for not stopping him. The assistant mouthed 'I'm sorry' as she stood behind Gibbs then closed the door. He stood in front of her desk waiting impatiently to finish a call she's been on for the past few minutes. Once the call was done, she stood up slowly with her hands on the desk leaning forward.

"Who do you think you are?" she questioned angrily.

"Special Agent Gibbs, you know that Jenn." he said with a smirk on his face then took a sip of his coffee.

She walked around her desk and stood in front of him. "You need to stop being such a smartass, Jethro. I might have had you called up here, but you do not just waltz in my office like that. If my assistant tells you I'm busy, I'm not here, or anything that prevents you from coming in here, I expect you to comprehend that, understood?"

"Yeah…" he said as he took another sip of his coffee. "McGee is running a facial recognition on a man who was going into Kate's apartment with her the night she was killed…"

"His name is Ari Haswari." she cut him off. "He is an officer of Mossad. He is here practicing medicine. He was also Kate's boyfriend."

He paused for a moment. "…And you know this how?"

"My contact called me. She is on her way in a few hours. She is his control officer."

"So he killed her?"

"No, she's coming to clear him from any involvement in Kate's murder. He received orders his morning to go back to Israel for an assignment."

"That's really fucking convenient." he growled.

"She's bringing proof, Jethro. Plus, I trust her. I worked with her back in Europe and she saved my life." she said calmly as she walked back to her seat.

"Proof my…" he was cut off by his phone ringing. "What?…I know, McGee…I'll let you know everything shortly, Tony is coming back soon so make your way over to Abby's…I'll be back in an hour with details, tell Ashley to run tests a thousand times if she has to." he hung up then began walking out of the directors office. "You coming?" he asked as he stopped and turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about, Gibbs?"

"I need to get a change of clothes, more coffee and you need to tell me more about your contact and the fake proof she's bringing."

She sighed then stood up. "Jethro, I can't. I have so much to do right now."

"It's only an hour, Director."

She rolled her eyes then grabbed her purse and followed him out of her office.

Tim knocked on the door for five minutes before he let myself in. Once he got into the apartment, McGee noticed Tony sitting on Abby's couch sleeping with his head tilted back. He was debating on whether to let Tony rest up some more, but he really wanted to be with Abby now.

"Tony…Tony…" he said while lightly shaking his shoulder.

"Boss I wasn't sleeping on the job!" he yelled as he stood up quickly and pulled out his gun.

McGee jumped back. "Tony. It's just me. I'm here to be with Abby."

"Oh, it's just you Probie. Don't do that to me!"

"I'm sorry…so Abby is still sleeping?"

Tony sighed then ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah she is... So anything new on the case?"

McGee sat down and took a sip of his coffee. "Ashley and I did a facial recognition on a guy from the surveillance video outside of Kate's apartment. He was walking in with her, but later left by himself. His name is Ari Haswari. When I called Gibbs to let him know, he cut me off and told me he knew and that he'd let me know how he knew…he said he'd be back at the office in about an hour. So by the time you get there he should be there to fill you in."

Tony raised his eye brow then grabbed his keys. "Thanks, Probie. I'll see you later…and take care of Abs will you?"

"Of course I will, Tony."

As Tony left Abby's apartment, McGee took off his coat and placed his coffee on the table then made his way to Abby's room. He looked at her as she slept peacefully then slowly made his way into her bed. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple lightly then accidentally woke her. She turned around and gave him a peck on the lips before wrapping her arm around him. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes slowly.

"Tim…I had the worst dream…" she said with a hoarse voice. "I had a dream that Kate died and it was just terrible…"

McGee looked at her with wide eyes then sighed. He kissed her lips lightly then held her close as he was about to break the news to her. "Abby…that wasn't a dream…you broke down at work and Tony brought you here…he went back to work and now I'm here…"

She stared into his eyes as hers began to fill with tears. Remembering everything that happened at work from getting the news to how she got home made her cry hysterically. "Oh my god, Tim.." she yelled into his chest as she cried harder. "Kate's really gone? She's really…really gone?"

"I'm so sorry, Abby…" he whispered as he kissed her forehead and held her close as she cried. He felt so horrible and missed Kate as well, but he needed to hold it together for Abby. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

He continued to hold her as she cried until she fell asleep again about an hour later. As she slept in his arms, tears began to roll down his face while he looked up at her ceiling. Tim sighed deeply and attempted to swallow the large lump in his throat. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he whispered then let out one last sigh. "…I'm going to miss you, Kate…"

**Tony's POV**

I left Abby's apartment knowing that she was well taken care of with McGee. Even though I wanted to stay and care for her, I know that he would do a decent job at comforting her and taking care of whatever she needed. I can tell that he cares for her, so at least I don't have to worry about him fucking up. It's been a while since I've been that close to her. I missed that. I just wish it was under better circumstances.

I drove out of the parking lot making my way to the office. When I reached the highway I received a phone call. "Boss, I'm on my way…"

"Tony…it's me…Christine." she said cautiously.

I sat there with the phone to my ear in shock as I continued to drive. It's been a while since we've spoken. She disappeared when she had to tell me something important. Ever since then I've been wondering what that something was. I had an idea that she was pregnant, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure.

I took a deep breath to keep calm before answering her. "Hey…Christine… How are you?"

"I-I'm ok…how about you?"

"Not too great, a lot of stuff going on at work…Look, enough small talk. You said you wanted to talk, I went over to your place and you were gone. You never returned my calls. What was so important, Christine?" I realized I sounded rather harsh once I finished speaking, but I had every right.

I parked my car outside of the yard and waited for her to say something. "I-I am sorry Tony…I-I just couldn't face you…"

"Well you don't have to, you can just tell me now and call it a day. I have a lot to do." I couldn't help it, but my frustration was getting to me.

I heard her try to hold back tears. "I…I was…pregnant, but I terminated the pregnancy." she said as she began to cry. "I was going to tell you I got an abortion the day I called, but when it hit me that you were coming over, I just couldn't face you…I'm sorry…"

I sat there in my car in disbelief. The truth was out. She was in fact pregnant. With my child. Even though I knew didn't want a child now, I still feel I should have been told before she decided to terminate the pregnancy all on her own. Maybe I would have wanted her to have the kid, but now we'll never know. All I knew was that I was pissed off and I just couldn't stay on the phone any longer. "You had no right to make that decision on your own. As the father I had the right to know and help make the decision." I shouted.

"I-I'm sorry, Tony…I was afraid you would be upset.." she sobbed.

I grabbed a fist full of my hair and let out a loud sigh. "I wouldn't have been nearly as upset as I am right now, Christine! Damn it! I have to go, I have work to do." I shouted just before hanging up on her.

I got out of my car and slammed the door. I walked into the building trying act calm and collected, but people could tell I was not happy. In the elevator , I crouched down and ran my fingers through my hair. I still couldn't believe it. She was pregnant, with my kid, and terminated it without consulting me first. Even though I knew I didn't want a child and I wasn't ready for one, I couldn't help but think, what if she did keep it. What type of father would I be? Would I have liked being a dad? Would I have a little me around?

As the thoughts kept running through my head, the elevator reached my floor. I stood up and made my way to my desk when I noticed a beautiful woman with her hair wrapped in a scarf sitting at my desk. I walked up to her and noticed she was reading one of my magazines that was from my top drawer. "Do you always go through peoples belongings when they aren't around?" I said sarcastically.

"Not always." she said with a smirk on her face as she looked up at me.

Her brown eyes were mesmerizing and that smirk on her face was such a tease. I was hypnotized by this mystery woman, but I couldn't let that happen. "So, who are you and why are you sitting at my desk?"

She unwrapped her hair then leaned back in my chair. "I am here to see Director Shepard and Special Agent Gibbs…." she pulled out her credentials. "I am Ziva David, Mossad, I'm here to clear Ari Haswari from any involvement in Caitlin Todd's death."

As soon as she said that, I became very tense. "You can try to clear him all you want, Ms. David, but Gibbs isn't going to let him off the hook that easy." I said confidently and I pointed for her to move to McGee's desk.

She got up and walked over to McGee's chair then sat down and smirked at me. "You seem a bit upset... Are you having girl trouble?"

I chuckled. "What makes you think I have girl trouble? I never have girl trouble."

"You're lying." she smiled then walked up to my desk and sat on it. "You have this nacho guy thing about you, but deep down you are hurting. Yes?"

"Nacho? No, no. You mean macho." I laughed and shook my head. "and no you are completely off...Ms. David."

She raised her eyebrow at me then smiled. "I can tell when anyone is lying to me. I was trained by the best. Agent…?"

"Smith…Agent Smith." I lied.

"Lie. Your eyebrow twitched when you said Smith." she smirked then pulled out a knife and began to play with it. "Let's be honest here, Agent…?"

I sighed then began looking through the papers that were left on my desk from Ashley. "DiNozzo. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo? That's a strange name."

I turned toward her and leaned back into my chair. "And Ziva isn't strange?"

Before she could respond, I heard the elevator doors open and Gibbs walked out arguing with Director Shepard.

As Gibbs made his way to his desk, Ziva quickly stood up and walked over toward the stairs and greeted the Director. They kissed each others cheeks and began to talk as they walked up the stairs. Gibbs just stared at them.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Director Shepard said as she made it half way up the steps. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be right there…Director."

She lightly smirked at him before turning back to Ziva and continuing their conversation. I walked over toward Gibbs desk to let him know who Ziva was before he went up there. "Boss, her name is Ziva David and she's…"

"Ziva David, Mossad. She's here to clear Ari Haswari. Kate's killer. I know, Tony. I'll let you know everything when I come back down." he said as he cut me off and began walked toward the stairs.

I walked back over to my desk and noticed that in the papers Ashley gave me was a note. "As soon as you get back and you read this, come down to the lab, Please."

I'm sure she just wanted to talk about Abby, so I made my way down to the lab to ease her mind.

When I walked into the lab, I still heard the gothic industrial music playing, but it was lower than usual and it was more tolerable. I raised my eye brow and walked over by the Abby's desk and saw Ashley laying on the floor in the ballistics lab.

"Ash!" I yelled as I ran up to her.

She shot right up and pulled out her knife. "What! What?"

I let out a sigh and pushed her hand down. "Put that thing away…what are you doing laying on the floor?"

"I miss Abby, I'm tired, and there really isn't any new evidence. I've ran over hundreds of different tests on bed sheets, pillows, the gun, the note, blood, skin particles, but nothing new is coming up. Gibbs still has yet to come and explain what's going on." She sat up and moved herself to be seated against the wall.

I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her. " Gibbs is talking with the Director right now and a woman named Ziva David. A Mossad officer who is here to clear that guy Ari's name."

"Yeah, like Gibbs will let him off the hook that easy."

I let out a laugh. "That's what I told her."

We sat in silence for a few moments then she rested her head on my shoulder. "How's Abby?"

"She's pretty upset…She cried for a while when we got to her place then she drifted off. I took her to her bed so she can sleep there. As I was walking out of the room, I found something on the floor. " I said as I pulled out my wallet and took out the picture then handed it to Ashley.

"Oh my god. No way." she laughed as she looked at the picture. "How old were you guys?"

"About…nine or so."

"Look at your face, you have that "Ewwwwww Gross" face." she said as she continued to laugh.

I began to laugh to as I noticed what she meant. "I know, but can you blame me? That was pretty gross, but of course Abby just didn't care and though it was hilarious. Instead of helping me out, her mom takes a picture of it anyway."

She handed me the picture back and I placed it back in my wallet. We sat in silence for a few minutes before my phone went off. "DiNozzo…we're on our way, Boss."

I stood up and held out my hand to lift Ashley up from the ground. "He finally going to tell us what he knows now?" she asked sarcastically as she followed me out of the lab.

"Yes he is and he does not sound happy at all." I said as I let out a sigh and leaned against the elevator wall.

"When all this is done, you want to grab a drink? I really need someone to just drink with and talk to, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I definitely need to talk about some things."

As the elevator doors opened, we walked out and we saw Gibbs and the Director arguing silently. They didn't notice we were there, so I lightly coughed to make us present. Gibbs looked at us, then the Director, and walked around his desk to his seat. He was clearly not happy.

"Ari Haswari has been cleared and he is no longer a suspect in this investigation. I already told Special Agent Gibbs to look elsewhere and you should do the same. I mean it." Director Shepard stated then began walking away.

"What clears him from this case? He enters the apartment with her then leaves a few hours later. Everyone else in that apartment building was ruled out. No one left or entered through the back entrance at all that night. He was the only one that could have done this. His skin was under her nails, his sweat on those sheets. His prints all over the place. Clearly no one else was in that room other than Kate and Him. So we're either doing something wrong, which is highly unlikely, or they are lying to us." Ashley bellowed.

Director Shepard turned around and walked up to Ashley. They began to stare each other down as Gibbs and I looked at each other knowing this was not going to end well.

"Ms. Kellen, are you questioning me and are you telling me you are going to ignore my orders?" she said sternly.

"It's all about the evidence, Director. It does not rule him out, no matter what some Mossad officer says." Ashley stated without moving a single muscle as she continued to have a staring competition with the Director.

"Well if you don't like it, Ms. Kellen, once Abby returns you can leave." she said while smirking lightly.

As soon as she smirked, I knew that was the one thing that would make Ashley want to cut her up right then and there, so I jumped in to try and stop this from getting any uglier than it already was.

"Director, don't mind Ashley, she's just not having a good day. Stress and worrying about Abby and needing some rest. That blouse is beautiful by the way. I'm just going to take her back down to the lab and have her relax before she says something stupid again and we can forget this all ever happened… Come on." I said as I grabbed Ashley by the hand and walked quickly to the elevator.

I pulled her into the elevator and once the doors closed, she shoved me. "What the fuck, Tony!" she shouted at me.

"I know you, Ashley. I wasn't going to let you try to slice and dice the Director. I saved your ass in there!"

She stood in front of me as I leaned up against the wall with our noses almost touching. "I can take care of myself, Tony." she said angrily as she stared into my eyes.

I stood up straight and our noses were touching as I stared into her eyes. " You have all this built up anger and frustration. You sure you can take care of yourself? Because it seems like it's just eating you up alive." I whispered.

We stared at each other for a few more moments until we heard a familiar voice that distracted us. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting. I didn't see a thing." Ducky said as he walked into the elevator.

"It's fine, Ducky. You weren't interrupting anything." Ashley said as she stormed off the elevator.

"What happened, Tony?"

"Nothing, Ducky. Just another moment of me pissing someone off."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Anthony. Do you know if Gibbs has returned yet? I have some important information to give him."

"Yeah he's up at his desk. I'll go with you."

**End Of POV**

**~End of Chapter**


	10. AN

**_A/N: I'm sorry to inform you that I have to re-write this story. Something happened in the writing process and I pretty much hit a brick wall. I have to make some changes. Nothing TOO drastic, but it will be time consuming. While I'm re-writing this, I will be writing a McAbby story and a few one-shots. I won't be gone forever and this story will be back and better than before. Guaranteed. Keep an eye out for my updates and new stories. Thank you all so much. Love you all. -Sammi_**


	11. Update

Hey yall! Sorry I've been gone a while, but **I'm BACK**! I'm almost done with the re-writing and a **NEW CHAPTER**! I didn't forget about you! Just giving you all a heads up and sorry for those who got excited then read this and yelled "Awww you bitch!" thinking it was the new chapter lol. All chapters will be reposted along with the new chapter. Hope everyone has been well. 3

I have a different pen name too, so if any of you want to check it out it's ILoveBlye12. See ya!


End file.
